Nightmare in Woodcrest
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Huey watched many horror movies in his time. But what will he do when real life becomes a real life horror flick? Can Huey stay calm and save the day or will human fear get the better of him?
1. The note

**A/N: Ever since I read ****iAnneart01's Strangers I couldn't get it outta my head. Also, I really wanted to write a horror story of my own. I lovelovelove horror; stories, books, movies, and VIDEO GAMES. Please R&R and lemme know what you think!**

Woodcrest, for the most part, was a peaceful place to live. No one could explain the utterly ridiculous events that occurred around the Freeman family and, if they weren't a part of it, no one really cared. It had been at least a week since anything out of the ordinary happened. Huey sat on the living room couch reading one of his many books as Riley sat on the floor watching pointless television. Granddad was upstairs getting ready for his date tonight when the power in the house suddenly went off.

A long and somewhat overexerted yell was let out from upstairs. Granddad was clearly annoyed. Huey glanced up from his book unable to read in the dark as Riley slammed his hands on the floor releasing a series of curse words.

"Boys! Get the flashlights!" Granddad demanded from the top of the staircase.

Huey hopped off the couch and to his feet. He looked down at Riley who wasn't moving anytime soon and glared. Due to the dark his glare had no affect on the eight year old. Huey sighed making his way towards the kitchen. He bent down and opened a draw getting two flashlights out. They only had two. He walked back into the living room tossing Riley one. Unfortunately, Riley didn't know the flashlight was making its way to his face and with haste.

"Ugh!" he flew back onto the floor, "What da hell nigga!?"

Huey shook his head not caring much of his brother's new found pain. He looked up the staircase for Granddad.

"Boy, you better bring me that damn flashlight!"

Huey sighed and walked up the stairs holding onto the railing. When he got to the top he handed his Granddad the flashlight.

"AHHHH-!?"

Huey turned around quickly. Just then the lights suddenly went back on. Huey's eyes widened but not at what was there but at what wasn't there.

Riley was gone.

Granddad walked down the stairs with Huey, uncertain as to what just happened. As Huey picked up the flashlight he had given his brother not too long ago.

"Where the hell is your brother?"

Huey looked down at the flashlight then glared looking over at his Granddad, "I dunno."

He glanced around the room, "But I'm gonna find out."

"He's probably just hiding. Ya know trying to scare us?" he tried to remain calm but his voice became shaky.

"BOY! You better not be tryina scare us!" he warned.

Huey didn't wait for Granddad to come to terms with the fact that something really happened to Riley. He ran off and searched the entire house up and down for him. When there was no clear sign of his brother or even so much as a trail to where he had gone, Huey decided to advance his search outside.

First, he checked the garage. It was rather dark inside. Huey tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't go on. He was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach now. He moved around the garage but no sign of Riley. He sighed lowly to himself hoping Riley was just playing around but now he knew he wasn't. He knew something must have happened to him. He saw plenty of horror flicks to know this wasn't normal. He turned to leave but was stopped by someone's presence.

"Hey, Huey."

Huey, for the first time in a long time, actually flinched, _Damn. _

His body loosened up when he realized it was only Jazmine Dubois.

Jazmine tilted her head to the side, "Is everything okay? You look tense." She was now concerned for her young rebel.

"No. Riley's missing."

"M-missing?"

Huey nodded walking out of the garage.

Jazmine followed closely behind him, "What do you mean missing? Is he okay?"

Huey glanced over at her, "If he's missing how would I know if he was okay?" he stated irritated.

Jazmine saddened, "Oh…so what are you gonna do?"

Huey stopped walking and turned to her, "Find him." He went to walk away then stopped, "Jazmine…"

Jazmine who was now scared out of her mind looked up at him, "Yeah?"

Huey turned back over to her, "Did your house loose power today?"

She blinked and shook her head, "No. Why?"

Huey's eyes narrowed then he walked away, "Just wondering…"

Jazmine ran after him, "Wait! I wanna help." She caught up to him and walked beside him.

"This could get dangerous…Also," he paused then spoke harshly, "You're annoying and would just slow me down."

Jazmine looked hurt but she didn't stop walking, "If anything happens I can scream real loud or run for help. And I'll try not to talk much."

"Or cry?" he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Or cry." She put her hands behind her back, "Let's just pretend this is hide and seek."

Huey rolled his eyes and looked ahead, _Maybe pretending it was a game could be beneficial. It would keep my fear in check and keep me level headed. _He nodded finding himself agreeing with Jazmine, _Hide and seek it is then._

Huey and Jazmine spent all day looking for Riley. They spoke to all the residents and even visited Ed and Rummy. No one heard from nor saw Riley Freeman that day. Jazmine was starting to get worried as was Huey. But he kept his head cool trying to think everything through, rationally.

"Are you sure you checked the house good?"

Huey eyed her, "What are you implying?"

Jazmine shrugged, "Maybe hide and seek just isn't your thing Huey. Let me give it a try." She smiled a bit.

Huey's eyelids lowered, "I don't see the harm in it…"

Her smile beamed as he sighed and brought her back to his house. When they got to the house Granddad wasn't home. Huey's froze up for a moment then cooled down remembering that Granddad had a date tonight. He grunted at the thought of Granddad's selfishness and slammed the door behind them causing Jazmine to jump up.

Huey mumbled and walked further into the house.

"Okay so where did you last see him?"

Huey walked over to exactly where Riley was standing last time he saw him. He explained exactly what happened earlier that day with impeccable detail. Jazmine rubbed her chin during the entire story. When Huey was done she began looking. She searched obvious areas then she looked in places that were beyond odd. She opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. She walked into the bathroom and checked the shower.

Huey raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"Jazmine…what are you doing? Why would Riley be in any of those places?" his annoyed tone stopped her from looking any further.

She turned to him and folded her arms, "Sometimes you have to think outside the box, Huey."

"I do think outside the box."

"No you don't or you would have looked in the frigerator!"

Huey walked back into the living room, "This is stupid."

Jazmine followed him and put her hand on his shoulder. Huey's eyes shot up and glanced to the side and at her.

She saddened then smiled weakly, "Don't worry…we'll find him."

From across the street the lights in Jazmine's house caught Huey's attention. He walked over to his window and stared at her house. Jazmine walked over to him as well; to see what suddenly caught her afro headed friend's eye. When she looked over her eyes grew large from the sight. The lights in just her room were flickering on and off. Huey's once shocked eyes dulled down into that of a sharp glare. He darted out of the house and ran to Jazmine's house. Jazmine called after him and followed. However, he was quicker than she was.

Huey kicked down the front door startling Sarah, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"H-huey?"

Huey looked upstairs as Jazmine finally made it to the house. She looked over at Huey who made his way up the stairs.

"Jazmine! What's going on?"

"I-I don't know mommy." She followed after Huey, "We're um, playing a game."

Sarah looked over at her now broken door.

She grew angry picking the door up, "Does this game call for breaking furniture as well?"

Huey grabbed the door knob to Jazmine's room.

Jazmine covered her mouth, "W-wait."

Huey looked over at her, "Stay out here."

His stern voice gave her chills. His mind told him that in every single horror movie known to man…when you opened a door something was always behind it.

And that something was always bad.

Jazmine watched as he looked back at the door and slowly opened it. Once the door was fully opened the lights went completely off. Jazmine gasped. A sound that nearly caused Huey to jump but he didn't. He glanced around the room, walking inside. He reached over and flicked the light switch on and to his surprised it worked.

The room lit up to reveal something horrid. Jazmine's eyes widened as did Huey's. Mrs. Wellington was hanging from Jazmine's ceiling fan with a black shoe lace wrapped around her small doll-like neck. She spun around slowly. The beads which made up her eyes were gauged out and thumb tacked to her body was a note.

Jazmine's eyes watered as she was about to let out a loud scream. But Huey flashed her a quick glare. She covered her own mouth and released the muffled screech into her tiny hands. Huey looked back over at the doll. He walked over to it with caution.

Jazmine put her hand out, "B-be careful Huey…" her voice cracked.

Huey stopped below the hanging doll. He untied her and let her drop into his arms. He looked down at her pulling the note off her body.

Jazmine stepped into the room and walked over to Huey, much like a scared puppy dog. She stayed close to his back peering over his shoulder and at her doll. Huey handed the injured doll over before reading the note out loud.

"Your brother's mouth is larger than life. Whose life would you replace for his?"

Huey lowered the note then turned around to Jazmine, "I knew it…someone took him."

Jazmine saddened, "But who? And…what does the note mean? It sounds scary Huey…" her eyes watered again.

"You said you wouldn't cry…" he reminded her.

_**AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Both Huey and Jazmine froze.

Their eyes widened ten times their normal size due to the horrifying scream they heard just underneath them.

"M-Mommy!?" Jazmine rushed downstairs not thinking straight.

"Jazmine, wait!" Huey glared running after her.

_What the hell is going on!?_

**A/N: Warning ahead of time about this story. Characters are going to die. Maybe even some that you like. So, stop reading now if you're not willing to deal with this.**


	2. The first meeting

Huey and Jazmine both stopped in the middle of the staircase. Their bodies were frozen from the sight in the kitchen. Red splashes painted the floor as a bloody Sarah Dubois was seen on the ground. The large kitchen knife she was cooking with was now dug deep into her chest. Her breathing was so slow that if you weren't looking hard enough, you could barely tell if she was alive or dead.

Jazmine covered her mouth unable to handle seeing her mother in such a way. Sarah lifted her arm up slowly. It shook uncontrollably as she stared deep into Huey's eyes.

"…he…lp…me…" blood fell out of her mouth as she spoke.

Fear had already taken a tight hold over Jazmine. Huey watched as the color drained from her face. His body was frozen as well but he somehow found the strength to move. Fear crept around his being but, at the moment, was unable to take hold of him.

The sound of the front door opening stopped Huey in his tracks. The barrel of a shotgun emerged its head through the crack and stared Jazmine's mother down from across the room. Sarah looked over at it with wide eyes as a loud fire blew her face clean off. Her arm dropped down hard as blood could be seen splattered all over the walls.

A single drop of blood hit Huey's face. He heard Jazmine scream and saw the door open wide. His body reacted before his mind did. He grabbed Jazmine's hand and ran to her bedroom. A second fire was heard. Huey quickly grabbed Jazmine and dove into her room before the blast could reach them. The wall in the hallway exploded with five large holes left behind. Huey, who was now on top of Jazmine, pulled away from his frightened friend and slammed her door closed with his foot. He looked down at her then got up and locked the door behind them.

He turned back over to her, "We have to get outta here!"

Jazmine's eyes were blank. Her fingers twitched around each other as she mumbled to herself. She wasn't sobbing but tears poured down her face. Huey didn't have time to comfort her. He heard the killer coming up the stairs; they were running out of time.

"Get under the bed."

She didn't move.

"Jazmine!"

His voice penetrated the wall of denial Jazmine put up after seeing her mother's death. This wasn't a bad dream. This was real and she had to realize this horrid truth before she was killed as well.

Jazmine turned to Huey. Her eyes grew wide as a loud gunshot blasted the doorknob off the door. Huey side stepped out of the way of the door avoiding the blast as Jazmine put her hands over her head slamming her body against the floor. Huey turned to the door clenching his fists.

"Now Jazmine!" he snapped.

Jazmine couldn't stop her body from shaking but she obeyed and crawled, cowardly, under her bed. She watched Huey stand his ground with narrow eyes. He waited for another gun fire but it never came. Instead, the door swung open slowly. Huey kept his fists in a ball feeling fear itself lurking close by. The door opened fully to reveal…

_Nothing._

Huey's grip loosened hesitantly. Relief swiped his body as he walked over to the door. No one was there. He peeked his head out and saw nothing in the hall way. Stepping forward a bit he peered down the stairs and again saw nothing. He pushed his back against the doorway sighing. A warm bead of sweat fell down the young black warrior's forehead. Fear was slowly taking control of him.

Jazmine cried out from under the bed. Huey turned around quickly and ran over to her. She was still shaking. He touched her arms causing her to jump. When she saw it was him she cried more. Huey's eyelids lowered as he pulled the young girl out from under the bed. Once out she slammed her body against his. She clung to him for death life and cried the hardest she's ever cried before into his chest.

Huey, who normally just stood still, found himself raising his arms and wrapping them around the poor girl.

"…I'm sorry Jazmine." He closed his eyes as she sobbed harder begging for her mommy to come back.

He gripped down lightly on her back, "I'm so sorry…" he opened his eyes vowing to find his brother and stopping whoever was behind all this.

"W-w-we…should call the police."

_Logically that would make sense. But for some reason I don't think they would be of much use…_

Huey nodded though, figuring it would put her mind somewhat at ease. Jazmine pulled away from his slowly. He looked at her and wiped her eyes causing her to blush lightly.

"Stay here…" He turned away from her and headed out of her room.

"W-wait."

He stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around to face her.

"I don't want you to have to see your mother like that again…Wait here. I'll get the phone…"

Jazmine put her hand on her chest gripping down on her shirt. She nodded as if he could see her and watched him walk out of the room. Then she ran to the door way holding onto the edge, "B-be careful Huey…"

Huey nodded walking down the stairs. He stopped in front of the kitchen surprised at the sight that _wasn't_ there. The blood, Sarah's body, it all wasn't there, "Jazmine…" he called out to her, "Come downstairs."

"But…" she started.

"It's okay, trust me."

Jazmine didn't need to be told twice. She walked down the stairs fearing what she might see. When she got to the bottom she just stared at the empty kitchen floor.

"Mommy…?"

Huey looked back at her but didn't say anything. He turned to look at the phone but didn't pick it up. With the blood and body gone the police wouldn't believe them even if they did call. Huey was slightly disappointed. He knew the police wouldn't be of much use anyway but they could at the very least protect Jazmine while he figured everything out. Jazmine walked over to Huey and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He glanced over at the mulatto girl.

"We can't call the police now…can we?" she saddened fearfully.

Huey nodded.

Jazmine looked back over at where her mother once was. Her eyes fell into a daze. She couldn't come to terms with the events that had occurred just moments ago.

Huey turned to face her.

"Go get Mrs. Wellington." He reached into his pocket and took out the note.

Jazmine winced at the sight of the white piece of paper. She backed away and went upstairs to get her doll. Huey felt himself glare as he read the note over and over. _What does it mean? Is it a riddle of some sort?_

When Jazmine came back down the stairs Mrs. Wellington was dangling from her arms. Huey folded the note and put it back into his pocket. He looked over at Jazmine and put his hand out to her. Jazmine blinked, a bit surprised by his action. She glanced away shyly but took his hand none the less.

He pulled her a bit and they walked out of the house.

"You're not leaving my side, got it?"

She only nodded.

_Daddy's gonna cry when he finds out. He won't be able to handle loosing mommy. He'll either kill himself or worse…remarry. _Jazmine's eyes watered.

"Jazmine, focus."

She blinked and looked over at Huey, "What did you say?"

"I said." He closed his eyes annoyed then opened then looking back over at her, "I think this is a game. I think finding Riley is how we win. I'm not certain but finding Riley was our original mission anyway so let's stick to trying to find him."

Jazmine looked down, "Yeah…" she muttered as a tear fell from her right eye.

Huey saddened but he was surprised how well Jazmine was taking it. He figured she was in denial but still.

He looked away from her. _She's stronger then I gave her credit for…_

Huey squeezed her hand lightly, "Don't worry Jazmine."

She wanted to believe him more than anything. But deep down she knew this was only the beginning.

And so did Huey…

As they made their way back to Huey's house, a large black male stepped in their way. The cock-eyed African-White wannabe blocked their path with his large gut. Huey and Jazmine both stopped walking and looked up at him. Huey glared a bit as he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What the fuck do we have here?"

"Get out of the way." Huey warned.

Uncle Ruckus folded his arms across his chest, "Look at this blasphemy." He ignored Huey's threat and continued, "Niggers should stick together and die together. What are you doing with this half breed? Don't you know she's got a chance at life? And you're fucking it up with your monkey banana peeling hand!"

Huey growled, "I'm NOT in the mood. Move." He snapped.

Jazmine didn't let go of Huey's hand. She just simply moved a bit back and to the side, standing behind him.

Ruckus stepped forward and grabbed Jazmine without warning. She yelled out as he went to pull her away. Huey's eyes narrowed as he held onto her hand tight and pulled her back over to him and out of Ruckus' grasp.

Without letting go, Huey used his free hand to punch Ruckus in the gut. His eyes widened as he stumbled back. Huey then let go of Jazmine to run up to him. He kicked at Ruckus' side then spun kicked him so hard he flew half way across the block. By the end of it Huey lowered his foot then placed it back down on the ground.

Jazmine was in awe when he turned to her.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand again and before heading into his house.

When they got inside Huey let go of Jazmine and locked the door.

Jazmine hugged Mrs. Wellington, "H-huey?"

Huey turned around.

"A-are you okay?"

His eyelids lowered as he glanced away.

"We can't trust anyone right now Jazmine. Anyone could be the killer, how do we know?" he glanced back over at her.

Jazmine paused for a moment then nodded weakly.

Huey walked into the kitchen and got the house phone.

Jazmine tilted her head to the side, "I thought we couldn't call the police?"

As the phone rang Huey shook his head, "Not calling the police."

Jazmine was more confused now.

"_Hello?"_

"Granddad!"

"_What do you want boy? I'm on a date!"_

"I know but listen…"

"_This better be important."_

"It is!"

"_Well what is it boy? Get on with it. Damn."_

Huey sighed. He knew his grandfather wouldn't believe him. No one ever believes him. He paused for a moment; thinking about what to say. He closed his eyes as he spoke, _at least I can do this, _"Don't come home tonight." He opened his eyes.

"_What? And why the hell not? What did you do to my house!? Oh you and that brother of yours I swear-"_

"It's not that." He cut in, "It's just that…there's gonna be a black out. That's why the lights went off this morning. You're better off staying at your date's house tonight. I'm going to stay at the Dubois' house. They have lots of candles and flashlights."

Jazmine smiled watching Huey lie so perfectly.

"_Works for me. Tell your brother to be good…or you just make your brother be good."_

Huey nodded, "Will do Granddad."

Before Huey hung up the phone, the phone went dead. His eyes revealed his shock causing Jazmine to grip down on Mrs. Wellington.

"W-what's wrong?"

Just as she spoke the lights in the house went out.

Jazmine gasped backing up into Huey. Huey grabbed her shoulders and looked around the room protectively. Footsteps could be heard all around them but nothing could be seen. Huey side stepped in front of Jazmine's body. He got into a fighting stance glancing around the room. Huey tried to find the exact location of their sudden visitor. _But the door's locked... _

Laughter echoed all throughout the house.

Without warning, Huey felt something hit his leg hard. He yelled out as he fell to the floor.

"Huey!"

Huey grunted but got back up right away when he remembered he had to protect Jazmine. He focused all his energy and felt a presence near his side. He turned around sharply and punched. He didn't feel hard or soft flesh but rather something almost made of gas. He felt that same pain hit him in the back before he could assess what he was dealing with.

Huey hit the floor again.

He slammed his fist on the ground growing impatient with his own failures. Jazmine covered her mouth and bent down to him.

"Jazmine…" he grunted turning to face her.

He could barely see her face but knew the fear and worry that laid upon it, "…there's a flashlight."

Jazmine blinked then felt around on the floor.

Huey yelled out as he flung against the wall.

Jazmine screamed but found the flashlight and turned it on as fast as she could. Just in time too. Huey saw the bat fly down on him. Quickly, he threw his hands up grabbing the wooden object.

His eyes narrowed looking at his attacker: a figure wearing a long black cloak that covered its entire body. The hood was up but in the hole where a face should show was just empty darkness.

The light shook a bit. Jazmine stared at the man who brutally murdered her mother with mixed emotions. A red grin appeared pulling the bat away from Huey. Huey tuck and rolled under and away as the bat swung down; hitting the wall instead of him. The killer turned around to face Huey. Huey jumped up and kicked but the killer blocked. He slammed the edge of the bat handle into Huey's chest knocking the wind out of him.

Huey fell back coughing.

"H-huey!"

Huey sat up slowly holding his chest, "Keep the light on him!" he demanded.

He got back onto his feet spitting blood out to the side of him. The figure spun the bat around laughing. Huey got back into his fighting stance getting ready.

"I'm not afraid of you." He lied, glaring hard at the man.

**R.I.P SARAH DUBOIS**


	3. The escape, wait nevermind

Riley woke up almost in a daze. He winced, feeling a subtle pain pulsing from his skull, with a prickling pain all throughout his body. He went to lift his hand to touch his head but soon realized he couldn't. He blinked and looked down.

His body was tied to a wooden chair with barbed wire.

Riley's eyes widened, "What da…FUCK!?" he looked ahead and saw nothing but a small old fashion television. On the screen he could see Huey fighting someone.

"Huey? Huey! Get me da hell outta here!" he struggled only making it worse.

"Ugh!" he grunted closing one eye, "Damn."

The television suddenly turned off. This caught Riley's attention. Laughter could be heard as the person he once saw on the screen a second ago walked over. He leaned against the T.V in silence, only a bright red grin on his face. It was almost unnatural, glowing even. The grin faded as the figure walked closer to Riley.

Riley closed his eyes yelling out as he used his entire body to move the chair. He hopped backwards twice. The figure laughed as the barbed wire cut more into Riley as he did this. Riley winced and looked over at the man.

"Crazy ass, nigga. Get away!"

The figure stopped.

Riley blinked at first then smirked.

"Pussy ass nig-"

He was cut off when his chair was grabbed and pulled into another room.

! ?

The figure's grin appeared again as the door closed behind Riley.

"Ah!" the room was pitch black, "Oh no, nigga. I'm scared of da dark. You betta turn that shit on!"

"Shut up." An unfamiliar voice was heard. Riley noticed, however, the slight Jamaican accent.

The door was locked. Riley nearly sobbed, "Oh no. I'ma be raped! I knew dis would happen. Eva since I started makin' fun of Tom I knew dat karma shit would come for mah ass! Literally!"

The lights went on revealing a boy who looked about Huey's age. He was darker in complexion, with a full head of hair made into corn rolls. He folded his arms in front of his chest giving Riley that famous Huey Freeman _are you shitting me?-_look.

Riley, who was somewhat relived now, looked the boy up and down, "Aren't you too young to be rapin' niggas?"

The boy shook his head with a slight chuckle, "Nah man. I just saved your ass but that don't mean I want it. That's just gay."

He blinked.

Riley blinked.

"Oh."

The boy studied the barbed wire around Riley, "We gotta get you outta that, son." He nodded agreeing with himself then looked around the room. He searched high and low for something, if anything, to cut the barbed wire.

"Do ya know what da fuck's goin' on?"

The boy shook his head still looking, "Nah man. I just moved here today."

"How da hell did you get mixed up with dis crazy ass nigga?"

The boy shrugged, "Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess?"

He made a low, _yes_, after finding something to use.

Turning to Riley the boy smirked.

"He kidnapped your ass so obviously you're involved somehow."

Riley eyed the heavy pair of pliers. The boy walked over and put his foot in between Riley's legs. Riley jerked back when his foot was close, hurting himself. He winced as the boy opened the pliers and placed them around the wire. He pushed down hard. Riley's body twitched causing him more pain.

"Ah, careful nigga!"

The boy glared at him a bit, "Chill dude. Ya gotta work wit me here."

He closed one eye while pressing down again, "Stop movin' too, you're just makin' it worse man."

Riley mumbled lowly to himself as the boy bopped his head three times, counting to himself. He slammed down with all his might breaking the wire. Riley yelled out but it didn't hurt that much. It was more on the lines of fear if anything, fear of how much it might hurt.

The boy stumbled back getting cut. He winced but walked back over. His job wasn't done yet. The wire needed to be pulled off, it being wrapped around Riley's body like a rope and all. The boy had to be careful not to cut himself. Though he knew the odds were very slim to avoid injury.

"Hurry it up, nigga."

The boy grabbed a hold of the wire making sure he didn't touch the pieces that stuck out. He pulled the wires a part and made his way around the chair, uniting Riley slowly but surely. Riley got up out of the chair when the boy was finished and rubbed his body.

"Damn. That shit hurt. Least I know what I gotta look forward to when I escape prison." He grinned as if that were a good thing.

The boy shook his head, "You're not Huey Freeman, right?"

Riley shot him a funny look, "No…Nigga, do I look gay?"

The boy blinked then let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

Riley eye balled him, "Why?"

The boy walked over to the door.

He leaned his ear against it then pulled away, "He left."

Then turned back over to Riley, "Name's Caesar. Michael Caesar."

Riley folded his arms, "Young Reezy, get it straight nigga."

Then winced, "Damn…" he lowered his arms and gave his body a once over. He was covered head to toe in tiny cuts.

Caesar chuckled, "Nice to meet ya, Reezy."

"So…what we do?"

Caesar shrugged, "Wait till Huey gets here?"

Riley looked at him half annoyed, "Why da hell do we gotta wait for dat nigga?"

Caesar shrugged, "I dunno. That's who he wants. Once the bad guys get what they want they tend to say that they'll let whoever's captured go…however, this tends to be a bluff that never really happens. The actual percentages of people who are let go after a kidnapping when demands are made are-"

Riley covered his ears, "UGH! Nigga you sound just like mah brother!" he lowered his hands, "Boriiiiing. Cut to da highlights."

"Highlights?" he cocked his eyebrow.

Riley nodded, "Yeah."

Caesar rubbed his chin, "We'll most likely be killed either way…unless this Huey character can save us."

Riley plopped down onto the floor, "You shittin' me? Dammit Huey, what you did to piss the government off dis time?"

Caesar tilted his head to the side, "I highly doubt this is the government's doing…wait…Huey's your brother?"

Riley glared at him, "Unfortunately."

Caesar gave off a small smile, "So then he'll come to look for you. Don't worry lil homie we'll be fine."

"Nigga who's we? I'm not waiting round here for fag boy. I'm bustin' outta here!"

Caesar glanced away with dim eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why da hell not?"

He sighed and walked over to a closet door. When he opened the door, the body of Otis Jenkins fell out.

Riley's eyes widened, "Thug?…Thugnificent…?"

Caesar saddened a bit at Riley's response.

"Oh, you know him? Poor sap…All he did was ring the wrong door bell. Guess he was in the wrong place at the wrong time like me too."

Riley shook his head, "Nah, dat ain't him." His eyelids lowered a bit as he spoke lowly to himself, "Dat can't be him…" Straight to denial.

"Sorry…" Caesar spoke in near whisper, "But that's what will happen to us if we try to leave here."

Riley growled, "Where da FUCK are we!?"

"Some house. I dunno. Looks like we're in the basement."

Riley looked around the room, "Ight. We gettin' outta here."

Caesar raised his eyebrow looking over at Riley, "I just showed you the body of a dead man. Do you really think we can get outta here alive?"

He sighed while watching Riley move around the room looking for a weapon, "Fine. But if I die cause of your black ass…I'll haunt you. I swear."

Riley picked up the pliers Caesar used on him moments ago from the ground.

"Whatever nigga."

Caesar shook his head walking over to the door and unlocked it.

He sighed once more, "This is probably not gonna work."

"Just open da damn door."

"Just sayin'…"

Caesar looked up as if asking God for help as Riley got ready. He moved back and then once the door was opened, ran forward as fast as he could. He kicked up high only catching air. Riley fell down with a hard thud in the center of the empty room shortly after.

Caesar walked out of the room and whistled, "Damn."

Riley sat up with one eye opened, "Nah man, I thought he'd be out here, ya know. Waitin' for us? Like in da movies…"

Shock filled the two young boys as low laughter struck their very being. Their now widened eyes followed the sound, reaching the door they just came through.

Riley stood up, "Dat's impossible. We JUST came outta dat room!"

Caesar backed up and stopped next to Riley glaring at the man, "I'm not a spiteful person but…I told you so man."

Riley grit his teeth, "You killed mah homie Thugnificent! I fuckin' hate horror movies! Niggas always gotta be da first to die!"

But little did Riley know that Thugnificent wasn't the first person to meet a gruesome demise from the unknown murderer.

Caesar grabbed Riley's arm and ran up the stairs. Riley let himself get dragged away keeping his eye on the man. He lifted the pliers up and aimed them in his direction, which he never moved from. When Caesar got to the top of the staircase he didn't bother trying to open the door, he simply rammed it down figuring it was locked. Riley dropped the pliers in the process falling on top of Caesar. Caesar grunted as Riley groaned. The two opened their eyes and noticed the awkward position they were in.

Riley hopped off quickly as Caesar sat up.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh, nigga you gay! I knew it!"

Caesar stood up, "Come on let's go!"

Riley shivered, "Dun touch me, nigga!"

Caesar growled at Riley's ignorance then turned to the front door of the house, "We're outta here man!" he ran for the door with Riley shortly behind him.

Caesar reached his hand out for the doorknob…

But a knife flung into his hand, out of what seemed to be nowhere.

Caesar yelled out pulling his hand away as soon as the blade hit. He held it close to his chest as the warm crimson liquid covered his shirt. Riley looked over at the man as he threw a second knife. He lunged for the floor taking Caesar with him as the knife hit the front door. Caesar grunted staring down at his hand. His left hand released a series of tremors as it made its way onto the knife's handle. He closed his eyes and he ripped it out not giving himself time to really think about it. Riley's eyes widened as he watched the blood pour out of Caesar's hand.

Caesar yelled out cradling his hand as the man started walking over and toward them. Riley looked over at the man then back at Caesar. He grabbed him then headed up the stairs. The man stopped at the bottom of the staircase and threw another knife at them. This one just missed Riley, grazing his arm. He turned the corner sharply once at the top of the staircase and ran into the first visible room. Riley slammed his body against the door and locked it. Caesar fell on the floor still holding his hand. He winced looking over at Riley who was on the verge of tears.

"Nigga, I dun wanna die! Pull yo shit togetha!"

Caesar closed his eyes holding his hand close. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He pulled off the pillow case and wrapped it around his hand. He tied it tight, applying enough pressure to try and stop the bleeding. The door shook behind Riley. He pushed his body against it harder. Caesar ran over and did the same.

"What we gonna do?"

Caesar looked around the room quickly. His glance stopped on the room's window. Riley noticed his idea forming and moved off the door. Caesar winced holding the door himself as Riley tried opening the window. It was locked but that didn't stop him. He grabbed a lamp by the bed and tossed it through the glass. As it shattered the boys ran over and looked down. The shaking door stopped and from below the man could be seen aiming up with a shotgun. Caesar grabbed Riley and pulled back as the gun fired. They both fell on the floor hard utterly confused and scared out of their minds.

"What da fuck is this!?"

"How can he be in two places at once?"

They looked at each other then whipped lashed towards the door as it started shaking again. Caesar walked over to the door as Riley walked over to the window. He looked out of it and the man was there. Caesar stared at the door and it was still shaking.

"This is impossible…" he backed up a bit.

Riley walked over to him, "What we gonna do now? What da fuck we gonna do now!?"

"Chill Reezy. I needa think." Caesar closed his eyes thinking hard.

The door stopped shaking.

Caesar's eyes shot opened as he shouted, "Get down!"

Riley didn't have time to move as Caesar threw him into and over the bed. Riley hit the wall on the other side but threw his arms out to soften the impact.

"Damn…"

Caesar slid under the bed as a shotgun blast blew half the door away. He then crawled out from under the bed and to Riley.

"Ight…here's what we're gonna do."

The man walked with a stagger around the bed. When he got to the other side both boys weren't there. He turned around angrily only to be knocked in the head by a pillow. He hit the wall hard with his hood falling off. Caesar and Riley were now standing on the bed. The two crawled under while he was making his way around and climbed on top.

Both boys glared at the killer but were surprised to find, not a face, but a head wrapped completely in bandages. There was a grin drawn where his mouth should be, in what appeared to be blood. When he aimed the shotgun Caesar quickly smacked it away with the pillow. Riley slid off the bed and grabbed the shotgun from the floor. He lifted it up and aimed it at the killer.

"Shoot him, Reezy!"

Riley nodded with an evil look on his face. He fired the shotgun but…_click_.

"Huh?..." Riley fired again and again: _click, click, click_, "EMPTY!? Nigga, that's gay!"

Caesar felt a mental face palm as the man only laughed. He then back handed Caesar off the bed and made his way over to Riley.

Riley gripped down on the shotgun, standing his ground. When the man got closer to him, he swung it like a base ball bat against the man's body. Riley was surprised when the impact felt more like him hitting water rather than a person.

The lights in the house went out which filled Riley's eight year old body with fear. The man's laughter sent chills up the boys' spines. He felt his body shake as Caesar let out a painful yell. Riley backed up against the wall. He looked out the window and was about to jump.

His mind raced.

He didn't think about surviving the fall or not. He only hoped to land on his feet without breaking his ankles. But right before his body leapt out, it was suddenly taken back. Riley grabbed onto the edge of the window, cutting his hand on the glass. On reflex he pulled his hand away allowing the man to drag him…

Riley grunted, whaling his legs and arms around cursing and screaming. Caesar was dangling from the man's shoulder unconscious. He brought them back down into the basement. Riley shouted a series of colorful words as he was being dragged down the steps mercilessly. The man dropped Caesar on the floor then threw Riley against the wall. He then looked down at Caesar. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out an axe. Riley sat up quickly as the man raised the axe above his head.

Riley put his hand out, "Nah, wait!"

**R.I.P OTIS JENKINS aka THUGNIFIENT**


	4. The hunch

Huey Freeman did not fear death. He knew that death was evitable. Fear takes over a person who does not accept this fact. But he did. So why was he frightened? He witnessed so much in his day. Only ten years of age and he had seen countless horrible things. More than once a person was killed in front of him, but now it was hitting too close to home. This was the reason why he didn't want bonds. This was why he closed up after his parent's died.

It was one thing if he planned it. And it was another thing if he knew why. But he couldn't explain it, any of it. He was willing to die for a cause, a person, a reason. But Huey Freeman would not die in vain. He would not allow himself to face a pointless death, such as his parents did. With all the knowledge he possessed and all the advanced abilities he owned…

How could he fail?

Jazmine shook behind him. She needed him.

Huey watched as the man twirled the bat around then rushed forward. His eyes narrowed as he swallowed his fear. The bat came at him now. He moved out of the way then continued to dodge the attacks, feeling like his old self again. The killer grew impatient. He swung the bat hard as Huey blocked with his arm. He winced only to be taken off guard by the man dropping the bat and punching Huey in the chest. He was pushed back fiercely from the blow. But, by using his hand he slowed down, quick enough to block a sudden and deadly swift kick.

Huey cocked back clenching his fists. He was tired of playing games. He lunged at the man, slamming his hands on the ground and twisting his body kicking up twice. The man blocked each kick but stumbled back. Now, fully regaining his ego, Huey smirked. He flipped up and over the man. The man turned around to kick him but Huey had already landed. He grabbed the bat on the floor standing up straight. He spun it around and aimed it with a smirk.

The man raised his arm. Through his sleeve, a hand emerged out covered in a black glove. It pointed behind Huey and at the television. Huey knew not to turn around, though his curiosity wanted nothing more than to force him to look. He gripped down on the bat, glaring at the man.

The audacity he had thinking someone like Huey Freeman would fall for such a childish trick.

"R-riley?"

Huey's eyes shot to the side from the sound of Jazmine's voice. He dropped the bat unconsciously and turned around. A feeling hit the young freedom fighter, something he never really felt before. His brother was standing over a boy on the floor with his hand out. An axe quickly made its way down then right before it struck…the T.V went off. Huey's eyes widened as Jazmine covered her mouth letting out a terrified gasp. Her head whip lashed as she screamed out.

Huey spun around then moved to the side just missing a sharp blade. He leapt backwards as the man suddenly had an axe. He swung it around and at the young revolutionist. Huey dodged the blade with his impeccable reflexes but his mind was no longer on battle but on the fate of his younger brother. He didn't question where the axe suddenly came from. Or how the television went on and off on its own. Or even how Riley was being broadcasted to begin with.

Huey was sick of playing games he did not know the rules of or how to beat.

"Jazmine turn off the light."

Jazmine hesitated at first. She knew all too well to listen to her best friend but the thought of being in the dark with this man frightened her too much. Huey dropped to the floor ducking as the axe hit the wall behind him.

"Jazmine!"

She winced from the sound of his voice and shut off the light quickly.

Shuffling sounds could be heard in the distance along with a few thuds and grunts. Jazmine hugged Mrs. Wellington close to her chest as she stared off into the darkness. She couldn't see the scary man or Huey. She could, however, make out the sounds of their voices and bodies moving about. Jazmine fought with herself whether or not to turn the light back on.

As soon as she heard Huey yell out in pain her reflexes kicked in. Dropping Mrs. Wellington, she quickly grabbed the flash light and turned it back on. The man was nowhere to be found. Huey, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall breathing heavy. He was covered in blood and staring downward. Jazmine's eyes widened as she slowly dropped the flashlight. The horrid glimpse of her best friend rolled away with the light, showing only an empty corner of the living room. Jazmine's eyes watered as she forced her body to jolt over to him. She bent down to the young boy with shaking arms.

"H-h-huey…?" She could barely see him but knew he was there.

"It's alright Jazmine…" He caught his breath and continued, "It's not my blood."

Jazmine pressed her hand against her chest. The relief she felt soothed her as a few tears slipped out. She flung her body against his hugging him tightly. Huey winced keeping one eye open. He let her cry on him. Not only for almost losing him but for losing her mother as well. It was all starting to sick in. His eyelids lowered as the images of his brother and the axe projected in his mind. He closed his eyes telling himself that it was a trick. And even if it were real the T.V cut out before the blade landed. Anything could have happened. His brother was stupid but not stupid enough to stay in the way of an oncoming axe.

He opened his eyes back up glancing around the room for the man. He remembered struggling with him in the dark. He somehow got a hold of the axe's handle. He ripped the blade out of the wall and swung quick and hard catching the man somewhere on his body. He felt the blood splash him all over then a sudden push on his body that slammed him against the wall. He hit his head almost hard enough to knock him. Huey put his arm on Jazmine as he used her body to help himself up. She stood up with him not leaving his side now. Her crying softened and soon surpassed.

"W-what should we do?"

Huey clenched his fist then slammed it against the wall. Jazmine flinched then gasped as the lights suddenly went back on. A small hole was birthed from under Huey's fist as he showed some shock. He knew his action didn't cause the lights to turn back on but the coincidence was almost movie-like. He pulled his hand away from the wall. Jazmine picked Mrs. Wellington and the flashlight back up. She turned the flashlight off not needing its guidance for the moment.

The two kids paused. Both their eyes traveled to the television that was now on. It showed the room Riley was in moments before. It was empty. Huey growled staring at the screen. He clenched both his fists unable to contain his rage. He wanted to break the screen, punch the walls, and destroy the living room…his grip tightened. Jazmine's arm reached over to him. She touched his back gently. Huey's eyes met hers for a second then looked back at the T.V screen. He closed his glaring eyes and took a deep breath. Raging wouldn't solve anything nor make him feel better either way. His fists loosened until his hands were flat.

Huey opened his eyes, "Alright…"

Jazmine pulled her hand away looking at him.

He studied the room on the television screen, "There's no blood. Riley could still be alive."

Jazmine nodded looking at the screen as well.

"We can find this room. Looks like a basement of some sort."

Jazmine blinked.

Huey stared at the screen harder. He studied every inch of the room; looking for something, anything, that could reveal the location of the house. A knock on the Freeman door caused Jazmine to jump and Huey's eyes to shoot away. He looked back at the television when he heard music. BET was now on not the room. He tried changing the channel but to no avail.

Jazmine clung to Mrs. Wellington as the knocking increased. Huey sighed turning the T.V off. He looked at Jazmine then glanced to the kitchen table. Jazmine saddened but didn't disobey. She ran into the kitchen and crawled under the kitchen table. Huey cracked his neck and walked over to the front door. The knocking got louder. Huey was too short to check the peephole. He pushed his body up against the door taking a hold of the door knob.

"Who is it?" He hissed.

"Open da door man. Open da door…"

"State your name first."

"Uhh…Leonard."

Huey raised an eyebrow, opening the door slowly at first. Then, half way open, flung it opened and punched forward. Leonard yelled out but at the last second Huey stopped his fist. He pulled back dropping his arms to his sides.

"It is you…the moron who thought Buffalo wings weren't made of chicken."

Huey crossed his arms, "It's alright Jazmine."

He called out to her, "The only threat here is on our brain cells not our lives…" he mumbled looking over at the dim-witted man.

"Is Riley home? I think somethin' happened to Thug."

Huey eyed him.

"He called mah cell phone…I was workin' da, da um, drive through. So ya know…I couldn't pick up."

Huey kept his eyes on him but his expression stayed blank.

"Here listen." He pulled out his cell phone, "What was my password again?"

"1234." Huey stated half sarcastic, half annoyed.

"Oh yeah." He punched the numbers in as Huey mentally face palmed himself.

Leonard handed Huey the small cellar device. He eyed it then took it, putting it by his ear.

"_You have one saved message. _

_First message:_

_Leonard! Dis nigga crazy! He got no eyes man. I dunno man! He's chasin' me around wit all kinds of crazy ass weapons and shit! You gotta help me. Do somethin' man!...I went to da wrong fuckin' house I swear I'm quitin' after dis…wait…he's here. What…da…fuc-!? _

_End of messages. To replay this message press one."_

Huey hung up the phone. He looked up at Leonard, "I need to borrow this." And shut the door.

Leonard put his hand out, "O…kay. But I need it back little man."

His arm lowered when the door didn't open again. Rubbing the back of his head, Leonard walked away from the Freeman household.

Jazmine walked over tilting her head to the side, "What was that about?"

Huey pointed upstairs. Jazmine opened her mouth to question him but a short glare caused her to shut up right away. She nodded and walked up the staircase, with him close behind her. They both went into his bedroom. Huey shut and locked the door behind them then sat down on the computer chair. Jazmine sat on the bed placing Mrs. Wellington on her lap and the flashlight by her side. She watched as Huey typed quickly.

As soon as the screen he wanted popped up he reached into a draw by the computer and pulled out a strange wire. He put the wire into the cell phone then connected it to the computer. Another screen popped up. Huey's eyes narrowed as he started typing again. Jazmine didn't know what was going on but she knew Huey knew what he was doing. He pressed the print button then pushed the chair towards the printer as it printed. As soon as the paper was out fully, he hopped off the chair and yanked the page out.

Jazmine blinked as Huey turned to her.

He knew where ever he was headed was going to be dangerous. However, he didn't trust leaving her alone.

"Huey?"

He closed his eyes thinking.

She slipped off the bed, "Huey what is it? You're scaring me…"

Huey opened his eyes, "I might know where Riley is. It's a hunch but it's the best I got." He glanced to the side continuing, "Bringing you with me will only endanger you. But…leaving you alone is just unreasonable." He looked back over at her, "The number one thing you're not supposed to do in a horror movie is split up."

Jazmine cringed at the thought of her being in a horror movie but essentially that's what it was. The major difference was that this was real and people were really dying. She looked down fearfully as Huey sighed. As long as she was with him he could protect her.

He shook his head dreading his discussion already, "Come on."

Jazmine poked her head up nodding weakly.

Huey unlocked the door for her then went over to his closest. She opened the door but waited for him in the door way as he prepared himself. He didn't bother cleaning the blood or changing his clothes. By now the blood was already drying. He took out his vest and put it on. He placed as many guns as it could hold in as well as ammo. The guns and ammo weren't real but they could at least do some damage. He took out two daggers. He spun them around getting the feel of using them back. Then, he shoved them into two side straps on the vest. His eyes glanced to the side at his most meaningful and deadly weapon he owned, his katana.

Jazmine feared for the worst now as Huey finished and walked out of the room. She followed behind him then the two stopped when the front door opened. Huey threw his arm out blocking and stopping Jazmine. He used his free hand to whip his katana out of its sheath. He aimed it ahead with narrow eyes.

Tom Dubois shrieked nearly falling down at the sight of the blade. Huey and Jazmine both blinked as Jazmine ran passed her friend to hug her father. Tom caught himself and his daughter as he hugged her back and placed her back onto her feet. He pulled away patting her head. Huey put his katana away as Tom looked over at him.

"Huey what the hell is going on? Sarah's missing…and there are bullet holes all over my house! Jazmine's been with you this entire time?"

Huey nodded.

"Is that blood?"

"It's fake…I got it last Halloween."

Tom eyed him.

"It's for dramatic effect…we're playing a horror game."

Jazmine clung to her father. Tom looked down at her, "Sweetie?"

"Mommy's dead!" she buried her face in his arm.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Huey opened his mouth then paused and closed his eyes. In all the movies he watched the adults never believe the kids. It wouldn't be until they saw the proof for themselves that they'd feel stupid and believe. He opened his eyes knowing all too well what this was like. Telling Tom the truth wouldn't help them at all.

Huey glanced over at Jazmine, "Jazmine…you shouldn't tell such vile lies to your father."

"B-but…" Jazmine stuttered hurt by his words.

"Our game isn't finish. The horror game. We have to continue if we want to save everyone and win the game."

Jazmine's eyelids lowered. She had to protect her daddy as Huey protected his Granddad. She pulled away from her father with a weak smile on her face. She wiped her tears away laughing nervously.

"S-sorry daddy. We're just playing a game. Mommy said she was mad at you and was going to spend the week with grandma."

Tom's eyes widened, "W-what? But it wasn't that serious!"

Jazmine didn't know her mother and father had another fight the night before. They fought all the time so she just assumed and she assumed correctly. Tom looked over at Huey who nodded.

"It sounds serious Tom. She seemed fed up. I'm predicting a divorce…you better go there with flowers and win her back."

Tom was on the verge of tears.

He sniffed, "Alright. Come on sweetie."

It seemed Huey didn't need to worry about Jazmine now. She would be safe with her father.

Jazmine shook her head, "Mr. Freeman said I could stay here. I want to finish playing with Huey."

Huey shot her a glare, "Jazmine…"

Jazmine smiled weakly at him.

Tom looked at Huey who didn't express any emotion as he looked back at him. He looked over at his daughter and took her hands.

"I'm going to win your mom back sweetie. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright!"

Jazmine tried her very hardest not to break.

She nodded weakly, "Okay daddy." _No it's not daddy… _

Tom smiled at his daughter, patting her head, "That's my girl."

He turned to Huey, "You shouldn't carry that thing around." He shook his head leaving the house.

As soon as the door shut Huey turned to Jazmine, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he snapped.

Jazmine looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"You should've gone with him. You're going to be in _my _way now."

Making Jazmine cry was the only way to get her to leave so he didn't hold back, "Do you know how much of a nescience you are?"

Huey's eyes widened as both Mrs. Wellington and the flashlight dropped and Jazmine's body was pressed roughly against his. Jazmine wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing tightly. Huey felt his eyes soften then forced them into a glare, "Jazmine. I'm serious."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared…"

Huey paused as she continued.

"But I'm not going to let you face something like this alone, Huey!"

His hand twitched wanting to touch her but he didn't. He just stood there engulfed by her embrace and sincere words. He always faced things alone and though he didn't want to admit it…he was glad she wanted to face it with him.

"We should get going then…"

Jazmine pulled away quickly looking back at him.

The smirk that appeared on Huey Freeman's face at that moment was hard to read.

"But we're going to do this right."


	5. The rescue

"H-he Huey's best friend!"

Riley closed his eyes throwing his hands over his head on reflex.

After not feeling the axe come into contact with the top of his head, Riley looked up. The man lowered the axe as Riley raised an eyebrow.

His bluff appeared to be working, "You want Huey right? Well you got me and you got him so wait to kill us, nigga!"

The man's head turned to the unconscious Caesar. He thought for a moment then nodded to himself. He opened his cloak putting the axe inside it. Riley peeked but only saw darkness; the axe seemed to disappear into the cloak. The man put his hood back on and walked out of the room. Before he left he turned back to Riley. Riley stood up staring the creepy man down. His body was straight but shaking in fear. He glared at the man as he laughed and walked out of the room.

Riley let out a loud sigh as his angst started to fade. He turned his head after hearing a grunt from the floor. Caesar wasn't out for long as he gripped down on the floor forcing himself up.

"You good?"

Caesar rubbed his head wincing a bit, "Not really…" He pulled his hand away looking around the room.

"Yeah…we back in dis shit hole."

Caesar got to his feet, "Damn, what happened?"

"You got knocked da fuck out dat's what happened."

Caesar slightly glared at him, "After that. You fight him?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Riley glanced the other way then looked back over at him.

"Damn straight nigga! Saved your ass didn't I? Nigga couldn't handle me…so he put us back in hurr right? Cause he couldn't handle da Young Reezy!"

Caesar highly doubted his statement, but he did somehow manage to save him. So, he humored the boy.

"Damn Reezy. You'd be a killa back where I'm from."

Riley eyed him, "Where you from?"

"BROOKLYN!" Caesar threw his arms up.

Riley just stared at him.

"Mah bad. People from Brooklyn just tend to do that." He rubbed the back of his head.

Riley grinned, "Dat's tight."

Caesar smiled a bit, "Anyway. What we gonna do now?" His smile quickly faded.

Riley shrugged, "We eitha wait here like bitches or try gettin' da fuck out again."

Caesar stared at him blankly then sat back down.

Riley was appalled, "You serious nigga?"

"Come on man. We were nearly killed! I been here a few days now and stayin' put has done me well."

Riley crossed his arm, "You frontin' nigga?"

Caesar shook his head.

"How da fuck you even get into dis shit?"

Caesar's eyelids lowered. He glanced to the side looking into a random corner of the room, "Well…I moved here cause my parents died…This was my uncle's place but…" He glared, "When I got here my uncle was nowhere to be found and that crazy ass nigga was in the basement."

Riley felt a little guilty knowing what it was like to lose parents at a young age.

He blinked, "Sounds like da same shit me and Huey been through. Expect instead of a Granddad you gots an uncle."

Caesar looked back over at him, "Really?"

Riley nodded and sat down, "So what we just wait den?"

Caesar shrugged, "I guess…Is your brother as good as they say he is?"

Riley laughed, "Dat nigga gay…but…" he paused hating to admit it, "If anyone hadda fight dat crazy killa I'd put mah money on Huey."

Caesar nodded feeling a bit reassured, "You think he left?"

"Who?"

Caesar looked over at the door, "You know…"

Riley looked over at the door as well, "Dunno." He got up and walked over.

"What are you doin'?"

"Nigga, hush." Riley put his head to the door.

He flung back when it began shaking violently.

Looking back over at Caesar he scoffed, "That answer your question?"

Caesar sighed then nodded.

"Dis is bullshit! Da great Escobar ain't goin' to wait around for fag boy to come to his rescue!"

"Escobar?" Caesar questioned.

Riley slammed his fist into his palm, "Let's do it. Dis time we gonna make it."

Caesar shook his head, "That doesn't seem like a good idea at all…"

He lifted his wounded hand, "I can barely feel my right hand anymore."

Caesar pouted as Riley rolled his eyes at him.

"It's a flesh wound nigga, deal wit dat shit! You from Brooklyn, what da fuck man?"

Caesar glared at Riley, "It nearly came out the other end do you know how deep that is? I'm lucky I haven't passed out from blood loss."

"You fine now nigga. You got a pillow case on dat shit. It'll heal."

Caesar rubbed his head with his left hand, "I dunno how your brother can deal with you man…"

Drops of water silenced both boys. Caesar raised an eyebrow standing up as Riley looked around the room. The sounds were low and dim but the closer they got towards the door leading into the storage room, the more the sounds grew. Caesar opened the door slowly and peered inside. He heard a few droplets then looked up. The ceiling appeared to be leaking blood. His eyes widened as he stumbled back.

"What the hell?"

Riley cringed, "Dat even possible? Yo, da ceiling bleeding?"

The television in the room suddenly turned on. Caesar and Riley both spun around quickly to face it. B.E.T was on and playing one of Thugnificent's old hit songs. Riley threw his arms up moving a bit. He happily cheered for the music but Caesar wasn't amused. He bopped his head to the beat but his eyes went back to face the storage room. He knew something was up. As Riley rapped along with the video Caesar noticed a sound other than that of music. It was a terrifying sound, as if something were dragging.

It sounded almost like a chain.

"Reezy…"

Riley was completely preoccupied.

The door to the storage room slowly opened…

"Reezy."

Riley only raised the volume, "Dis mah shit, shut da hell up!"

"Reezy!"

A loud bang hit the door. Riley jumped and turned around as the T.V shut off from behind him. Caesar backed up until he was standing next to Riley, his eyes still glued to the door. Another bang was heard as the door flew open.

To both Caesar and more so Riley's surprise, Otis Jenkins stood before them. There were no pupils in his eyes showing no signs of life other than him standing up straight. Caesar examined him more to find that he wasn't even breathing. In his hand he held a large chain that once hung around his neck.

He lifted the chain up pointing at Riley.

"This is impossible…" He muttered lowly but loud enough for Riley to hear.

"Thug?" Riley stepped forward, "Ayo man, it's me. Riley. Ya know? YOUNG REEZY!"

Otis didn't seem to respond.

Riley turned to Caesar, "What da fuck kinda sick shit is dis?"

Caesar glanced over at Riley then looked back at Thugnificent. The tall black male twitched before jolting over and at them. Riley threw himself to the right as Caesar flung to the left and out of the way. Otis hit the staircase but slowly got back up.

"He dead but he alive?"

Caesar looked passed the man and at the door, "We gotta make a break for it."

Riley nodded, "Ight. Finally grew da balls to escape?"

Caesar glared a bit. However, the loud crashing sound that followed stole his attention away from Riley. Thug slammed his chain on the ground two more times before dashing at them again. He ran at Riley first, wiping his chain around. Riley dodged the attacks, maybe not with grace, but with enough effort not to get hit.

Caesar looked up at the door then back at Riley. He sighed unable to be that selfish and darted at the man from behind. He tackled him to the ground as Riley moved out of the way, just in time too. Caesar tried to keep him pinned but his small ten year old body just wasn't strong enough to hold down the adult. Riley jumped over the two and ran up the stairs.

"Nigga we out, come on!"

Otis stood up knocking Caesar off of him. Once he hit the ground he rolled onto his feet quickly and ran up the stairs. Riley tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. Caesar pushed then pulled back and slammed his body hard against the door. Multiple chain sounds stopped the door from opening. It was clear to them now that the door was bolted and chained shut from the other side. There was no way out.

A groan escaped the living-dead thug's mouth, as he slowly made his way up the stairs. His chain dragged over the steps as he stumbled up. Riley's eyes widened as he turned back over to the door and began pounding his fists against it. Caesar completely gave up on the door and turned around. He kept his eyes on Thungficant as he backed up against the door.

"Well…Reezy. It was nice to have met you."

Riley didn't stop banging on the door, "Nah nigga, don't say shit like dat! We gonna live!"

Otis raised his arm up lifting the chain.

Caesar closed his eyes, "At least we lasted this long…!"

Riley heard his old friend nearing them.

He turned around to face him with sad eyes.

His ego broken.

His denial accepted.

Riley slipped to the floor and held his head, "Dammit, Huey!" He shouted.

A loud crash shook the ground just as the chain came thrashing down. With Otis being close to the stairs the sudden shake caused him to fall down the staircase. Riley held himself as Caesar opened his eyes and fell onto one knee. Car tires screeched as something hit the door to the basement. Caesar and Riley flew forward, almost falling down the stairs themselves.

Smoke filled the area quickly causing the boys to cough. From behind they could hear Thugnificentand his chain closing in on them once more. Huey landed on top of the van hood blocking the door. He grabbed both boys and pulled them up right before the chain hit. He dragged them further out jumping off the van and landed on the ground. He dropped them and as the smoke cleared he came into view. Riley lunged forward hugging his brother. Huey hugged him back with little to no emotion on his face. He looked passed him and at the door.

"And you call us nigga's gay!?"

Riley pulled away quickly from the sound of his two home boys.

Ed and Rummy cracked their necks hopping out of the van. Rummy opened the back door letting Jazmine out who seemed to be out of it. She was wearing black leggings with a jean skirt that had two belts that criss-crossed over and around her waist. Mrs. Wellington was being held behind the belts perfectly strapped in. In the belts were loads of ammo for the B.B guns she had in each pocket of the pink hoodie, which she wore over a black T-shirt. Hiding in the hood of her hoodie was the same flashlight Huey gave Riley from the start of this whole mess.

Jazmine smiled at Riley who blinked, a bit surprised to see her.

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "We were so worried about you!"

Riley eyed her not hugging back as Huey eyed him.

He paused and looked over at Caesar.

"You Huey?" His accent threw the young revolt off.

Huey nodded as Caesar put his left hand out for a pound.

Huey returned it as Caesar smiled, "Michael Caesar." He stated properly.

"Just call me Caesar."

"Huey Freeman."

They pushed their greeting away as Jazmine pulled away from Riley.

"We should get out of here."

Everyone nodded agreeing with Huey as they made their way back into the van. Ed and Rummy got into the front as the kids got into the back seats. Huey's senses went off. He got up and looked behind them.

"What's wrong, Huey?" Jazmine asked looking over at him.

From the large hole they made with the van, walked in three men. They each were wearing the exact same black cloak and hood but were holding three different weapons. The one on the right held a bat, the left held an axe, and the one in the middle lifted up a shotgun.

Huey's eyes widened as he flew back down into his seat shoving Jazmine's head down.

"Drive!" He shouted as the gun fire shot through the back window and out the front.

Jazmine let out a loud scream as the others, aside from Huey, reacted similarly.

"Fuckin' A!" Rummy shoved the keys into the ignition. He tried starting the van up, but nothing.

"Uhhh…" Ed blinked as did Rummy.

"You niggas gotta be shitin' me!"

Huey hit his forehead.

"Well…what you expect!? We drove the damn thing through a house and into a wall!" Rummy slammed his hands on the wheel, "Damn!"

Jazmine whimpered, "We gotta get outta here!"

Huey closed his eyes as he felt the men nearing the van.

He opened his eyes, "Jazmine, Riley, new kid,"

Caesar cut in, "Caesar." He corrected.

"Caesar." Huey restated then continued, "Wait in the car," He looked ahead, "Crazy war vets. Let's go."

Ed and Rummy both smirked as Huey opened the door. The two busted out of the van whipping out their choice of automatics. Huey slammed the door behind him as he ducked, allowing Ed to shoot aimlessly ahead. Rummy walked forward shooting at the men mercilessly. Huey rolled forward landing on one knee and reached into his vest.

Pulling out one of his daggers, Huey threw it directly at the barrel hole of the shotgun about to fire. As the dagger got stuck Huey ran at the man. Mid-way through his dart, Huey flipped up and over. Landing on top of the shotgun perfectly, he yanked the dagger out of the barrel. He smirked slashing twice at the men's head. The killer dropped the shotgun which in return dropped Huey. Huey landed on his feet as the man held his face laughing. Ed and Rummy shot at the other two. The men laughed as well, shifting in and out of reality which caused the bullets to have no effect on them.

Jazmine watched helplessly from inside the van. She peered out the large bullet hole from the back seat but was impressed by Huey's amazing advantage. Caesar raised an eyebrow also impressed he then turned to Riley.

"Your brother really is somethin'…your boys on the other hand need some work."

Riley sighed, "Shut up nigga."

Jazmine turned to Caesar, "We need to help!"

Seeming to forget the seriousness of the situation, "Are you black?" Caesar tilted his head to the side as he asked.

Jazmine paused, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Why does that matter right now!?" Her face puffed up showing irritation.

Caesar chuckled a bit, "Alright, alright."

He climbed out of the back seat and into the front, "Yo Young Reezy wanna give a brotha a hand here?"

Riley climbed over, "What?"

Caesar pointed to the floor, "You hit the gas pedal while I try startin' this bad boy up."

Riley grumbled lowering himself down, "Ight."

"Ima tell you when."

Jazmine watched the boys fuss around before turning back over to watch the fight. Huey was still fighting the man who was now bleeding from under his hood. Ed and Rummy ran around the house shooting rapidly but ineffectively at the other two killers. The two men laughed in unison as they swung their weapons around and at the crazied wiggers. At this point Huey pulled out his second dagger. He spun both daggers around as he walked around the man. The man walked around with him. Then Huey's eyes narrowed as he shot forward. The killer moved effortlessly in and out of the way of Huey's attacks.

Originally, there was only one killer but now there were three of them. Huey thought back and remembered each weapon and fighting the man. If each man held a separate weapon and Huey fought a man with each then logically he fought all three at one point. However, this wasn't logical because he only fought a single opponent. When did any of the others come in and out? He knew there was something unnatural about the entire thing, but the man before him was bleeding. Blood meant human or at least something living. The killer ducked down and spun his foot, tripping Huey while he was lost in thought. Huey grunted feeling himself slip. He hit the ground hard but quickly threw himself back onto his feet only to be kicked back. Huey flung backwards until a wall stopped his travel. He dropped both daggers landing on his hands.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled out from the back of the van.

Huey's eyes shot up and at the man, who aimed his shotgun at the young hero's face. His eyes widened as the man chuckled. A loud bang was heard but not from the shot gun. Huey shut his eyes on reflex then opened them back up when he realized he was fine. The man grunted as a B.B pellet fell to the ground and off his arm. He turned around to face Jazmine who had her arms raised with her fake gun aimed.

While he was distracted, Huey grabbed the shotgun and pulled it out of the man's grasp. He aimed it and shot without hesitation. Jazmine gasped as the blow went through the man's body. His body disappeared as soon as the shot hit which caused his clothing to fly back and land on the ground, revealing no one inside.

Huey lowered the gun that suddenly disappeared from his grip.

"What the…"

Ed and Rummy ran back into the living room, this time out of ammo and running from the two remaining men.

"Eyy! Help us little afro!"

Huey had no time to process anything that had just happened.

He sighed picking his daggers back up and dashing at the two. The two killers stopped and turned to him. One swung the axe downward, Huey jumped up and over it as the second man swung the bat. Huey couldn't dodge this one but he stabbed the daggers into the bat quickly and held onto the handles flipping over the man and throwing the bat away. He landed behind them leaving his blades. He spun around spin kicking the one that had the bat into the one with the axe. Ed and Rummy tapped their elbows then slammed them down taking each one out.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ed cheered as Huey shook his head.

Jazmine's high pinch screech gave Huey whip lash. Thugnificent was trying to crawl his way out of the room the van was pinned into. He slapped his chain at the hood trying to reach them. A few blows got through the front window and nearly hit Caesar. But Caesar was quick and held his head, ducking down.

"Now, now!" He demanded Riley and begged the van.

A rumble emerged from the damaged vehicle sounding much like music to Caesar's ears, "Yes!"

He switched the gears and backed up. Caesar stopped the van for Huey, Ed, and Rummy to get in. Jazmine opened the back door for Huey who he slipped inside. Thugnificent was now free though and slammed his chain down on the van's hood. Ed and Rummy tried to get around him and into the van but he wouldn't allow them. He swung his chain the closer they got. Rummy pushed Ed into the van and took a hard hit by the chain.

"Rummy!"

Rummy grunted, "Go Ed, I got this washed up rapper nigga."

"Yo! We gotta go!" Huey reminded as the two men started to get back up.

Otis smirked as he swung his chain around and threw it forward. But Rummy grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his arm.

"Fuckin' go!"

Riley opened the passenger door and grabbed Ed, "Come on nigga!" He dragged him in as Rummy smirked weakly.

The van backed up running the two killers over and didn't stop backing up until they were out of the house and onto the street. Ed stared at Rummy who was now being attacked at all angles. The van sped off…leaving the sight of the house and the sight of his best friend…behind.

**R.I.P GIN RUMMY**

**A/N: There were many references to the comic strip in this chapter, mostly with Caesar.**


	6. The recruits

The outside world wasn't what it used to be just moments before. It was dark and gloomy reeking with a bad after taste of death and despair. The ground was cracked all over as if hell itself was itching to get out. The trees were dead like winter but lost the color in their bark. Everything around the speeding van suggested horror. Each house revealed chipped paint and cob webs. They all looked abandoned as if there hadn't been anyone living in Woodcrest for ages. All the cars on the street; parked or not were nearly crushed.

Jazmine covered her eyes when she couldn't look any longer. She pushed her head into Huey's chest who kept his eyes out the window. Ed took over driving from Caesar and Riley. Riley sat in the passenger seat as Caesar hopped back and into the back. He looked out the window and whistled.

"Daaamn." He looked over at Huey, "What da hell is goin' on?"

Huey's eyes slowly made their way to Caesar, "Honestly?"

Caesar nodded, "Always."

Huey put his eyes back to the window, "We're all in a fucked up nightmare with no clear way of getting out."

Jazmine gripped down on Huey and started to cry.

He continued to study the outside world not looking back for a reaction.

Caesar rubbed his head, "Damn man."

Riley kicked his feet up on the dashboard, "Dis is a bunch of BULLSHIT."

"Riley, sit like a normal human being."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "Riley? What da hell is your real name?"

Huey raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed realizing Riley probably told him one of his nicknames, if not all of them.

"His name is Riley." Huey stated flatly.

Riley growled, "Nigga I told you. My name is Young Reezy!"

Caesar folded his arms, "Uh huh. _And_ Escobar?"

Riley huffed, "Damn straight."

Huey shook his head then looked down at Jazmine when the sobbing grew louder.

"Jazmine calm down it's not that bad…" He paused when Caesar and Riley both looked at him funny, "Okay," He corrected, "It is that bad. But at least we're all together."

Jazmine looked up at him, "I'm not crying anymore."

She blinked wiping the dry tears off her face.

Huey raised an eyebrow then the four looked over at Ed.

Ed wiped his face as he drove. He felt the burning sting of eyes on him and glanced back asking loudly, "What?" He shouted defensively.

Riley shook his head as Ed cried more, "I ain't cryin'!"

"We know…you just have something in your eye."

Caesar patted Ed's shoulder from behind the seat, "It's ight man. Your homie was a real hero. Seriously he won't be forgotten."

Ed sniffed, "Yeah." He laughed a bit through his tears, "He didn't go out like no punk. Rummy was a G!"

Riley nodded, "Dat right. Everybody dies like a bitch. It's sick he went out da way he did. Ya should be proud. I know I am."

Ed nodded weakly while smiling, "Yeah..." He looked ahead while speeding, "So where we headed to?"

All eyes fell on Huey, the decision maker.

Huey blinked, "What? Why ya'll lookin' at me?"

Jazmine clung to his arm, "Well…you are the leader!"

"Leader?" He questioned then sighed as everyone nodded, "Fine. Though anyone's choice is as good as mine. From the looks of it…it doesn't really matter where we go. I mean we could try out of town…maybe whatever it is, is only happening in Woodcrest."

Riley threw his arms up, "Back to Chicago mah niggas!"

Huey shook his head and looked back out the window.

"We need another vehicle. This one's close to totaled and running on empty…we'll barely make it passed the school."

Caesar smirked, "Car shopping anyone?"

Jazmine blinked.

"Pick a car any car."

Jazmine gasped, "Isn't that…stealing?"

Caesar smiled at her innocence, "Aww, dun worry little lady. We'll give it back when we're done."

"Really?"

"No nigga, you stupid? We stealin' not borrowin'. How you borrow a car? Foo."

Huey closed his eyes and kicked the chair hard. Riley flew forward almost hitting the dashboard.

He glared at his brother, "What da fuck, Huey!?"

Huey just shook his head.

Caesar chuckled a bit, "Damn Huey. Protective ova your girl much?"

Jazmine's face lit up as Huey raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Caesar laughed more, "Ohhh I see. Ya ain't official yet? Not on that facebook status huh?"

He then leaned into Jazmine, "You might have to make the first move home girl." He said nudging her.

Huey closed his annoyed eyes and rubbed his forehead trying to hide the very subtle and slight blush, "Idiots…"

Jazmine felt her face burn more but didn't say anything.

"Ahahahahaha! Huey gay didn't I tell you dat? Nigga listens to Aerosmith."

"Elton John." Huey corrected without shame.

Caesar blinked then laughed, "That's pretty funny. But that doesn't make him gay. Now if he listened to Madonna…that'd make him gay."

"Nigga, you like Elton John?"

Caesar shrugged, "Not necessarily. But Piano Man is da shit!"

Huey smirked as Riley stuck his tongue out, "Ew. Ya niggas is gay."

Just then the van passed Timid Deer Lane. Everyone fell silent as the kids looked out the window and at their block. Huey and Riley stared at their house as Jazmine kept her eyes on her own. The block was dead and empty. Jazmine's eyes widened when a glimpse of hope walked passed her house window. She jumped forward pushing Ed.

"Stop the car!" She shouted as Ed swerved.

Jazmine yelled out as her body flew to the side. Huey grabbed her on reflex until the van came to a stop. Riley hit the dashboard and fell under the seat cursing under his breath as Caesar held onto the hook where one could hang clothes.

Huey glared at the frantic girl, "Jazmine, what's wrong with you!?"

But Jazmine just pushed passed Huey and opened the car door. She jumped out of the van landing on her two feet and one hand. Quickly, she got up and ran across the street. The mulatto girl looked both ways on instinct as she ran then darted into her house. Huey didn't waste any time leaping out of the van and after her.

"What da fuck is wrong wit you niggas!? We gotta go!"

Caesar slid over and hopped out of the van, "Ya wait here for us, ight?"

Riley sat back in the seat folding his arms, "Ain't gotta tell us twice."

Caesar shook his head, "Ima leave the door open in case we gotta jet."

Ed and Riley both nodded as he chased after the two.

Ed looked over at Riley once Caesar left, "Yo we out."

Riley tilted his head to the side, "What?"

Ed didn't answer with words. He just slammed his foot on the gas and sped ahead. Riley threw his hands out and onto the dashboard forcing his face up and from hitting it again. He winced from the pressure. Then, turned to look out the window and at Jazmine's house where his brother now was.

_Aw man…Huey gonna be PISSED._

"Ed what da hell is you doin!?"

Ed didn't answer he just drove.

Riley threw himself back against the seat holding his head, "Mah brother's gonna kill you! He gonna think it was my idea and kill me!"

Huey and Caesar stopped short at the same exact time. They both turned around sharply to the sound of the van taking off. Huey glared as Caesar ran into the middle of the street waving his hands but to no avail. Huey turned back to the house slamming his fist against the door's frame. He ignored the van leaving for now and continued inside after Jazmine. As soon as he got in his body bumped against her frozen one. Caesar sighed and walked in as well. He stopped short staring into the kitchen.

Sarah was standing there chopping the counter with the same kitchen knife that was once in her chest. Her face was gone, blown off by the shotgun blast. As if in ritual she chopped down on the flat surface with nothing underneath to really cut up. Jazmine's body was trembling at the sight of her once known and beloved mother. Huey put his hands on the girl's shoulders and slowly, without taking his eyes off Sarah, pulled her back and stepped in front of her. He started backing up causing Jazmine and Caesar to do the same. They made it close to the door when suddenly Sarah slammed the knife hard and into the counter. The sound caused the three to jump as the door flew off the floor and locked back into place. Caesar grabbed the knob and tried opening the door but it was no use.

They were trapped.

Jazmine clung to Huey as her mother reached for the handle of the knife and ripped it back out.

"M-m-mommy…?"

Jazmine was shaking like a leaf.

Sarah tilted what was left of her head to the side as she stepped forward. Huey pushed Jazmine and Caesar back more as the woman dashed over. Jazmine yelled out as Huey pulled out his katana quickly and darted ahead. The woman slashed as Huey passed her quickly slashing just once. She stopped as did he. The two remained still until Sarah's body cut in two and fell to the floor. Jazmine covered her eyes and threw her head into Caesar. Caesar stared down at the woman then looked over at Huey who appeared to be unharmed until he turned around. There was a gash on his shoulder blade.

Huey winced a bit looking down at the woman he once knew. Her limb hand twitched as it grabbed a hold of the knife once more. Both Huey and Caesar's eyes grew from pure shock. Sarah got onto her hands and began to crawl towards Caesar and Jazmine. Huey gripped down on his katana's handle and dashed over. Caesar felt Jazmine's head lift and forced it back down so she couldn't see as Huey stabbed his blade into the back of her neck. The long sharp blade emerged out the front of her throat harshly and hit the ground stabbing into it. Caesar cringed and looked away from the seer horror just inches from them. Huey ripped the blade out and cleaned it off but to his surprise she moved again.

Huey growled getting into a kendo stance.

"I don't understand man…why won't she die? Isn't she already dead!?"

"I'll just have to chop her up into little pieces then."

Jazmine cried out into Caesar's chest unable to bare any of it. It was then that Huey remembered something. His mind replayed when he killed the man with the shotgun. Nothing worked on him. Nothing at all affected him other than his own weapon. Huey stared at the moving torso and thought to himself more.

_Maybe…_

He spun his katana around before stabbing it into the floor, for safe keeping. He walked over to the moving half and stomped down on Sarah's back. She struggled to slash at him with the knife but Huey stepped down on her wrist. He leaned down and picked up the kitchen knife, keeping his eyes on his living-dead neighbor. He spun the knife around in his one hand as he gripped down on the handle last second and slashed down as hard as he could into and through the back of Sarah Dubois' skull. As soon as the knife struck Sarah, her body turned to ash and the knife fell to the floor before disappearing. Caesar watched in disgusted awe as Huey backed up from the ashy grave.

The front door behind them loosened and fell allowing them to leave.

"Damn…" Caesar rubbed Jazmine's back then looked up at Huey, "How'd you know to use the knife instead?"

Huey pulled his katana out of the ground and put it away. He looked over at Jazmine and saddened then looked up at Caesar, "When we were fighting the three killers…Nothing worked on the man with the shotgun expect for his shotgun. It was then I realized that maybe each attacker can only be killed by their own weapon." He shrugged half way through the explanation, "Guess I was right."

Caesar smirked, "Cool."

He glanced down at Jazmine then back at Huey.

"I know this shit is crazy and all…but she's not takin' this too well." He said with a frown.

Huey glared slightly, walking over to them. He touched Jazmine's shoulder for her to turn around and she did. He didn't dare to look into that helpless face. He only took her hand and walked out of the house.

"That was her mother." He responded coldly to Caesar.

Caesar paused feeling a mental swift kick to the chest. He then turned around and followed the two outside rubbing his head. Huey stopped on the sidewalk still holding Jazmine's hand. Her eyes were blank and staring forward but not at anything in particular. Caesar walked over and stood beside them with his hands in his pockets.

"Now what?"

Huey glared at the empty road, "We find them."

"How we gonna do that?" Caesar raised an eyebrow.

Huey started walking down the street with a dazed girl at his side, "They have to stop for gas or a new vehicle."

Caesar blinked but nodded and followed, "Riiight. Yo, your brother is a lot of trouble man. I dunno how you put up wit him sometimes."

Huey nodded.

Caesar glanced over at Jazmine, "Is she…okay?"

"Does she look okay?"

Caesar winced, "My bad."

Huey's eyes widened for a split second then lowered. He stopped short forcing Jazmine to do the same. Caesar stopped as well and tilted his head to the side, shooting Huey a questioning look. The sounds of grumbling that soon followed answered Caesar question, though. Low growling was heard as animal-like footsteps drew near. Jazmine gasped clinging to Huey's arm as a group of four legged creatures surrounded the three. They were close to decaying and looked like large canines with no fur. Jazmine hid her face in Huey's arm as Huey only glared watching them circle around.

"Duuuuuude!" Caesar backed up, "I played dis game before man. Silent…uh…oh yeah! Silent Hill! Nah, nah. Resident Evil! Wait naw…like uh—"

"Caesar." Huey cut in.

Caesar looked over at Huey who didn't look back at him only kept his eyes on the wandering zombie pups.

"This isn't a video game nor a movie. This is, unfortunately, real. These unnatural creatures want to eat us. There is no reloading the game or respawnin'. There are no alternate ending."

Caesar chuckled, "I know that man." He got into a fighting stance, "Just gotta have fun with things sometimes, ya know?"

The five canines stopped and got ready to pounce.

"You have to run."

Caesar blinked, "What?"

"Take Jazmine and run. You're close to the school just hurry, okay?"

Jazmine pulled away from Huey, "No!"

"I'll hold them off."

Caesar stared at Huey. He wanted to help him fight but he knew that getting Jazmine away was the best thing he could do for him right now. He nodded and grabbed Jazmine who struggled a bit at first.

"I'm not leaving Huey!"

Huey shot her a glare, "Jazmine. Go!"

Caesar ripped Jazmine away as one of the canines lunged over and at them. Jazmine yelled out as Huey rotated in front of the two pulling out his katana just in time to slash the dog in half. Caesar made a run for it as soon as the two body parts hit the street. The remaining four dashed after them but Huey flipped over and landed in their path. He slashed up, down, left, and right. He dodged countless attacks and blocked a claw or two with his blade.

Caesar didn't look back as he ran but Jazmine did. She kept her eyes on the fighting Huey until he was no longer in clear view. Her eyes fell down as she was forced back into a trance. She was perfectly okay physically but mentally she was dead. The only person that could save her from losing it was no longer with them. She never felt so out of hope before in her life. Without Huey she didn't want to continue. And if he died she would _never_ forgive him.

"There it is. The school!"

Caesar ran up to the front doors. He let go of Jazmine to open them but froze when he heard familiar growls. Jazmine stared at the bushes as two zombie dogs leapt out. Caesar pushed the doors opened and pushed Jazmine inside first. He moved in and slammed the doors shut hearing the loud bangs when the pups crashed against the doors. He smirked for a second then looked over at Jazmine, who was staring down the empty hallway. All the lights in the building were out giving off a surreal feeling. Caesar walked over to Jazmine.

He looked down the hallway then glanced over at her.

"We'll wait for Huey here, okay?"

Jazmine didn't respond.

"He's gonna be okay. He's the shit! So cheer up cause I ain't havin' no emo with me."

Jazmine smiled weakly feeling a bit reassured.

She turned to Caesar and nodded, "Okay. Let's wait in the cafeteria." She suggested.

Caesar smiled back at her but his smile quickly faded due to the clawing sounds coming from the door behind them.

He grabbed Jazmine's hand and started running, "Sounds good!"

Jazmine quickly took the lead bringing him straight to the cafeteria. The doors far behind them flew open as the two canines rushed forward. Jazmine whimpered as she ran as fast as she could. She knew all too well they could never out run these creatures. They were gaining on them and fast. Caesar looked back just in time to see a claw come at him followed by a loud scowl. Right before the claw struck the cafeteria doors flew up and a large object whacked the zombie dog away, saving Caesar.

Caesar fell as Jazmine stopped short. The second pup lunged at her but a boy leapt over and kicked the decaying dog away. He landed and turned around to her. Caesar looked up at his own savior who happened to be a girl. The two grabbed each of them and dragged them inside shutting the cafeteria doors behind them. Caesar rubbed his head looking over at the two as did Jazmine.

The boy was short for his age with black hair and indigo blue eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a plain white T with a pair of large black headphones around his neck. He was clearly Asian with indigo blue highlights in his hair. The girl standing next to him had tan skin and was of Spanish decent. Her hair was light brown with two twirling pieces in the front and a side pony tail held up by red ball hair clips. She wore a red off the shoulder's top with black net to cover her shoulders attached to a black choke collar around her neck. A long metal piece dangled from the collar with a cross at the end. She wore a black shirt with matching boots and black net stockings. A skull belt wrapped around her waist with red suspenders that came out of the skull and fell down the skirt then over reaching the other side and attaching to the back of the belt.

The object she used to protect Caesar was a red guitar that was now broken.

Jazmine blinked looking at the two, "T-thanks."

The boy nodded as the girl smiled a bit.

She then looked down at her guitar and her eyes widened, "ADIOS MIO!"

The boy rubbed his ears, "Uh oh…"

The girl looked at Caesar glaring. Caesar just blinked as she got a little too close for comfort.

"You broke my guitar!"

Caesar blushed slightly but glared equally, "What? Nah son, YOU broke your guitar!"

The girl got closer yelling in his face, "I broke mi guitar BECAUSE of you. Which means it's YOUR fault!"

Caesar didn't like when people got all up in his face. He'd never hit a girl though, especially one that just saved his ass, so he only pulled away being the bigger man. He folded his arms and looked off to the side, "Whatever. I'll buy you a new one when the world isn't shit, ight?"

The girl's face puffed up.

She folded her arms as well glancing away, "Fine…"

"Thanks…" Caesar mumbled.

The girl blinked, "Huh?" She turned to face him.

Caesar looked back at her fully, blushing but still glaring, "I said thanks! For savin' me. Damn."

The boy shook his head as Jazmine giggled.

The girl smiled a bit, "Oh! De nada." She said cheerfully.

Jazmine turned to the boy smiling friendly, "Thank you."

The boy blushed slightly as he nodded, "You're Jazmine right?" He finally spoke.

Jazmine blinked surprised he knew her name.

Then she thought for a moment, "Ohhh, you're in my class!"

The boy nodded, "Otomo, Hiro."

Jazmine clapped her hands together, "Oh yeah!"

She blinked, "You're so quiet…and always in the back of the room."

Hiro nodded.

Caesar put one hand in his pocket then glanced over at the girl, "And you?"

The girl hung the bent guitar on her shoulders with her arms hanging from it, "Name's Sofia. Sofia Hernandez."

Caesar nodded, "Michael Caesar. But seriously just call me Caesar."

Jazmine raised her hand as if in class.

When everyone looked over at her she spoke, "I'm Jazmine!"

Sofia giggled, "We know. Hiro-kun already said your name."

Jazmine lowered her hand, "Oh…yeah."

Caesar chuckled as Sofia laughed more.

Jazmine tilted her head to the side, "How come I never saw you in class?"

Sofia blinked, "Because I'm not in your class?" But smiled, "I'm two years ahead of you."

"Ohhhh. That makes sense." Jazmine smiled back.

Sofia nodded and pointed, "And who's your friend?"

Jazmine blinked and looked down at her doll, "Oh! This is Mrs. Wellington!" She announced cheerfully.

Sofia smiled bending down. She shook the tiny doll's hand, "Hola, senorita Wellington!"

The two boys looked at each other then shrugged and looked back at the girls.

Loud scratching silenced the group of kids. They all turned to the cafeteria doors hearing the monsters behind them. Hiro's eyes narrowed as he went over to a table. Caesar went over as well, already knowing what he was up to. The two dragged the table over to the doors to block them off. They both pulled away as the doors pulsed violently. Loud bangs vibrated the doors over and over again.

Caesar and Hiro backed up until they reached the two girls. Sofia glared ahead pulling her guitar to the front of her like a baseball bat. Jazmine stood behind Sofia already trusting her. Sofia gladly stood in front of Jazmine. She smirked at the doors itching for a fight. Jazmine pulled out two B.B guns. She aimed ahead shaking a bit but her eyes were determined to help out.

Sofia whistled, "Nice."

"They're fake." Jazmine replied a bit disappointed in herself.

"Still." Sofia shrugged then put attention back on the raging doors.

"Get ready." Caesar put his arms out and clenched his hands into two fists.

Hiro stood determined. He slid his foot out and to the side as he put his left hand up but close to his chest and his right hand bent out further.

"Yachimae!"

His eyes narrowed as the doors broke open, pushing the table at them.

**A/N: My first OC character! Annnnd the whole not splitting up thing that Huey said not to do? Well that happened didn't it? Lol.**

…

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and more to come! :3**


	7. The gas station

There wasn't much time to react as the table pushed forward. Sofia jumped up and on top of the table as Jazmine yelped throwing herself out of the way. Hiro and Caesar flew to opposite sides as two rotted canines lunged at Sofia. Sofia swung her guitar as hard as she could and was able to whack one pup clear out of the room. The second caught her off-guard by pouncing her to the ground. She struggled with it using the neck of her guitar to block its fangs. Jazmine sat up and fired at it drawing its attention to her now. The creature got annoyed quickly and pulled away from Sofia. The pup in the hallway shook its body after getting back up.

Before Caesar or Hiro could help the girls it jumped back into the room and at Caesar. Caesar side stepped out of the way as Hiro rushed over and kicked the beast back. It hit the wall hard, releasing a painful scowl. Once it hit the ground, however, it just got right back up. Jazmine fired rapidly as the decaying dog walked towards her. But her pellets didn't seem to harm the creature, only enrage it. Once the guns ran out of ammo, fear soon followed. Her eyes widened as her body froze, rending her useless. The extra ammunition she possessed wasn't going to reload the guns themselves.

With shaking hands she reached inside her hoodie but the sudden bark caused her to flinch and drop both guns. As the pup closed in on her…Jazmine couldn't help but think of Huey. She watched as discolored drool fell from the creature's mouth as it leapt forward and at her. She closed her eyes in that moment but opened them as soon as Sofia's guitar hit. Sofia huffed staring the dog down as it dared to get back up. It growled at her as it lunged again.

Sofia spun around and released her final strike. The guitar nearly exploded on the creature's face. Pieces of her guitar flew out and some even hit her, along with blood from the animal. Sofia dropped the guitar's remains as the monster's body fell before her. She breathed heavy staring down at it. Her eyelids lowered suggesting compassion. Jazmine opened her mouth to thank her but the girl turned around. She smiled weakly at her then turned over to the boys.

Caesar and Hiro took turns dodging and attacking the horrid canine that was before them. In the mist of battle the two ended up back to back. They glanced at each other, Caesar smirked as Hiro nodded. The creature, on the other hand, grit its teeth before lunging ahead. Hiro put his hands out as Caesar grabbed a hold of them. Hiro swung Caesar around allowing him to kick the pup hard across the face. When he landed the canine's body hit the floor.

Before it could get back up, Hiro ran over full speed. He jumped up mid-way and twirled in the air before slamming both his feet into the creature's neck. Jazmine looked away as soon as she heard the loud cracking sounds. Hiro blinked and pulled away. He wiped the bottom of his shoes against the clean part of the floor trying to rid himself of the filth.

Sofia shook her head, "Is everyone okay?"

Mouths opened up to talk but quickly shut when unfamiliar noises were heard. The four kids all looked at one another than at the opened doors.

"More dogs?" Caesar questioned.

Hiro shook his head, "…unlikely. Those foot steps are human."

"Human?" Sofia tilted her head to the side questioningly, "Who else is here but us?"

Jazmine's eyes lit up, "Huey!" She shouted as she rushed forward with newfound hope.

"Jazmine!"

Jazmine stopped short in the doorway as a long chain suddenly struck her body. Everyone was thrown off-guard as Jazmine flung back and hit the ground hard, holding her chest. She choked out some blood as the figure walked inside. It was none other than the late Thugnificent. His blank eyes stared straight at the group of kids. Caesar rushed over to Jazmine who sobbed lowly in pain. He looked up and at Otis glaring hard. Sofia growled as she rushed at him.

The thug just stood there as a bloody Rummy walked inside as well. He aimed his gun at Sofia just as she was about to hit Otis. Her eyes widened but she was already in the air and about to strike. There was no way for her to move out of the way in time. Sofia's eye enlarged more so from the sound of gun fire and the impact that hit her body. She hit the ground violently but was surprised to feel little pain. She looked up at Hiro above her. He winced not opening up his eyes but groaned.

"H-Hiro-kun!?" She sat up.

Caesar's eyes widened then lowered. He looked over at the smirking Rummy with a deadly glare on his face. Rummy's eyes were like Thugnificent's, blank with no pupils.

"It's…just a flesh wound…" Hiro managed to mutter out.

Sofia's eyes watered, looking down at her now wounded friend. The blood pouring out of his chest leaked onto her crimson red top and faded into it. Unable to hold in her pain and anger, she looked up at the two glaring hard, "I'll…kill you!"

Without warning, Rummy walked over to Sofia and pistol whipped her across the face. Sofia yelled out as she fell to the side. Hiro grunted moving with her as Rummy aimed the gun downward and at the two. With haste, Caesar ran over and kicked the gun out of Rummy's hands. Rummy growled facing him as Thug struck Caesar's back with his chain. Caesar turned around quickly and moved his arm up blocking as the chain wrapped around it. Otis pulled him over as soon as the chain hooked and kneed him in the stomach. Caesar choked out some spit as he fell on one knee but Thugnificent wasn't done. He swung Caesar around until the grip loosened. The Brooklyn born flew off and struck the wall behind them hard. Then fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Jazmine covered her mouth watching in horror. The two grew bored now and focused their attention on her. Rummy reached into his coat and pulled out another gun. Thugnificent walked next to him as they made their way over to the frightened young girl. Jazmine shook uncontrollably as they stopped by her. She scrambled into her hoodie for the extra ammo. Keeping her eyes on the two she reloaded quickly and aimed the B.B guns at them. Her hands were shaking but she wasn't bluffing.

Otis lifted his chain up and Jazmine snapped. She fired mercilessly at the two causing them to back up a bit. She got to her feet quickly and ran passed them. Rummy turned around and fired causing Jazmine to scream and jump off to the side. He missed but before he could fire again Jazmine turned around and shot repeatedly at his hands until he lost grip of his gun. She got back up and walked towards him continuing to fire. As she walked forward he backed up until his back was against the wall. Jazmine thought she had him but then Otis whipped his chain around her tiny waist and pulled her back. She yelled out as he threw her against the wall and by Caesar. Jazmine dropped her guns and winced getting onto her hands.

She looked over at Sofia and Hiro then down at Caesar, _Is this it?_ Jazmine closed her eyes now, _Huey…_

Otis spun his chain around.

"I've had enough!"

Jazmine's eyes shot open as Thugnificent's chain was struck by Huey's katana and pinned to the wall. He ran inside the room and jumped up. He kicked Otis across the face with his foot, causing the rapper to fall back. Huey landed and got into a fighting stance as Rummy walked over. He glanced around the room taking note of the situation. Jazmine stared at the boy and when their eyes met, all hope Jazmine lost came rushing back. His eyes narrowed as he turned back to Rummy, who was reaching into his coat to pull out his most powerful gun. Huey didn't waste any time and as soon as Rummy's arm moved, he threw his body to the ground and spun kicked Rummy's legs.

Successfully tripping him.

Rummy fell back but Otis came up from behind Huey and grabbed him.

"Huey!"

Huey growled as Otis lifted him up and off his feet; bear hugging him tightly. Huey kicked his feet feeling the overwhelming pressure. But he closed his eyes, calming himself down, and breathed painfully in. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto the thug's forearms. With all his might Huey swing himself up then slammed his feet into Otis' chest. The second his grip loosened, Huey kicked himself off Otis' chest and flew out of his grasp. He landed on the ground and on his feet. Rummy rushed at him and punched but Huey moved out of the way. He moved in and out as Rummy unleashed a barrage of punches. As Huey was dodging the blows, Thugnificent attacked him from behind. He flipped up and out of the way as Thug attacked Rummy instead. Huey then landed in front of Caesar and Jazmine. His eyes glanced to the two other kids then back at his enemies.

Caesar groaned on the ground but chuckled and spat out some blood, "Aye, it's the hero."

Huey glanced over and at him.

Jazmine saddened, "Huey…"

His eyes glanced her way then diverted, "Are those two okay?"

Caesar grunted forcing himself up, "They're cool people. They need help."

Jazmine nodded, "Please help them Huey. They saved us."

His eyelids lowered, "I see." _Seems __I owe them one then…_

Sofia whimpered sitting up and looked down at Hiro. She pulled him into her lap then looked over at the boy standing in front of Jazmine and Caesar. She watched as the boy walked forward and toward Otis and Rummy. Rummy rushed forward for a punch which Huey jumped over. He fell on his face as Otis went to grab Huey. Huey side stepped out of the way and kicked Otis hard in the chest and then in the stomach. As Otis fell forward, Huey spun around to block a charging attack from Rummy. The young revolutionist slid back then lowered his arms as the two rushed towards him. He ran in between them and blocked various attacks. His height was both an issue and beneficial. Huey used it mostly to his advantage as he ducked, blocked, and dodged most of their blows.

When both men stumbled back at the same time, Huey jumped up into the air. As they ran at him, he kicked both his legs out doing a perfect split in mid-air. The two fell backwards as Huey landed on his feet. He scoffed as they both started to get back up. He looked over at the wall where Thugnificent's chain hung from his katana. Then, he glanced around the room until his eyes caught Rummy's gun. Sofia watched his eyes carefully. As his eyes stayed on Rummy's gun her eyes focused on Thugnificent's chain and the katana holding it up. She placed Hiro to the side and stood up. The two glanced over at one another then nodded without the need for words. Sofia ran towards the wall as Huey ran for the gun on the floor. Thugnificent rushed after Sofia as Rummy went for Huey.

Huey threw his body down on the floor, sliding towards the gun as if trying to steal home. Sofia ran up the wall. She grabbed the handle of the katana and ripped it out before she landed. Rummy lunged for Huey. He grabbed the gun quickly and aimed the barrel into Rummy's mouth.

Huey smirked as Rummy went to pull away.

"Bang." He fired with no emotion as both Rummy and the gun turned to ash.

Sofia slashed once at Thugnificent's body. She put her hand out and caught the dropping chain then spun around hitting Otis at each end. The side on his right was struck with the blade as the left side was hit with the chain. As soon as the chain hit the thug, however, his eyes widened and both himself and the chain turned to ash. Sofia backed up a bit confused then looked over at Huey who walked over to her.

"Not bad…" He put his hand out for his katana.

Sofia handed it to him quickly then dusted herself off, "Who are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huey Freeman and yourself?"

"Sofia. Sofia Hernandez." She responded with a smile but when Hiro groaned she rushed to his aid, "Hiro-kun!"

Huey cleaned off his blade then put it away, "Hiro? Sounds familiar…"

Jazmine helped Caesar to his feet, "He's in our class."

Huey glanced at them then looked over at Hiro, "He was shot?"

Sofia nodded as she helped her friend to his feet.

Hiro winced, "I'm fine…"

"You're lying." Huey stated flatly.

Hiro looked over at Huey who took off his trench coat. He walked over to Hiro and wrapped the coat tightly around his wound.

Hiro grunted when he pulled it closed, "A-ah."

"I know it's tight but it has to be if you want any hope of the bleeding to stop…"

Hiro nodded as Sofia's eyes watered, "You better be okay, mijo…"

Hiro just looked at his friend then back at Huey, "Thanks…"

Huey nodded and walked over to Caesar and Jazmine, "Yo man you good?"

Caesar pulled away from Jazmine, "Yeah I'm good."

Jazmine lunged forward, hugging Huey tightly.

Both Sofia and Hiro raised their eyebrows then smirked causing Huey to blush very lightly, "Jazmine…" he whined.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Huey raised his eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Leave me."

His eyes widened for a second then lowered, "…sorry." He mumbled.

Sofia smiled, "Aww." Then snickered.

Hiro smirked as Huey just glared at them.

Jazmine pulled away from him and wiped her face, "I did my best. I knew you'd come back."

She smiled cheerfully feeling like herself again with him around.

Huey looked at her. He didn't react but on the inside he was a bit happy to see her normal again.

Caesar put one hand on his hip, "Now what? I bet those damn mutts are all over the town."

"We gotta find Riley."

"Who's Riley?" Sofia questioned as Huey started walking out of the cafeteria.

Jazmine followed closely behind him as Caesar turned to answer her, "That's his lil brother."

"Ohhhh." Sofia blinked.

Caesar looked over at Huey and Jazmine leaving then back at the two, "Ya comin?"

Sofia looked at Hiro who nodded then at Caesar, "Si."

Caesar smiled a bit as the three followed after Huey and Jazmine. Huey lead everyone back outside, where dozens of zombie pup corpses could be seen. Jazmine clung to his arm, startled at first, at the sight. She closed her eyes as Huey lead her away from the dead bodies. Caesar and Sofia both whistled, knowing all too well Huey was the cause.

Hiro noticed the slash wounds on the corpses then glanced over at Huey's katana. He smiled a bit at the old fashioned Japanese sword. Huey continued walking down the middle of the street with Jazmine clinging to his arm tightly. Caesar walked behind the two with his hands behind his head. He glanced behind him and at Sofia who was rather worried about Hiro. Hiro walked next to her with one eye opened, trying hard not to reveal his true pain. Caesar saddened at the sight and at Sofia. When her eyes felt his gaze she looked over at him.

Caesar quickly looked away and over at Huey, "Where we headed to, leader?"

"…gas station."

The young group made it to the gas station without any unwanted visitors. They spent most of the walk in complete silence as well. Just as Huey assumed, Ed and Rummy's van was there. Jazmine let go of him as he rushed over to it. Huey figured they both weren't inside. He also assumed they stopped for gas then, when they realized neither of them actually knew how to work a gas pump…just stole a car that already had gas. Huey sighed at their hypothetical stupidity as he opened the van door. Jazmine flinched when she saw the look on Huey's face. She went to walk over but Caesar grabbed her arm, stopping her. He then walked over in her place.

Sofia and Hiro walked over to Jazmine who held her arm growing more and more worried. Caesar touched Huey's shoulder then peered over it to see what he saw. The sight of the empty blood stained van caused his eyes to widen as well. The entire insides were covered top to bottom in blood. Huey clenched his fists trying not to think of the worst. Scientifically speaking, the amount of blood in the van suggested death. No human being could have survived loosing that much blood. Huey had only two thoughts.

One: his brother and Ed were murdered and soon he would have to fight and defeat the both of them.

And two: only Ed was killed and Riley somehow got away…or vice versa.

"Huey…" Caesar began but the two were cut off by a low moaning sound.

Jazmine gasped and turned around to face where the noise was coming from. Sofia's eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of both Jazmine and Hiro in a protective matter. Under normal circumstances Hiro could easily take care of himself but he was currently badly injured.

Huey and Caesar turned away from the van as they found the sounds coming from the gas station's store. Huey touched the handle of his katana. His eyes narrow but he quickly envisioned a monster version of Riley walking out. The young domestic terrorist froze once more and was undoubtedly unable to move.

What if it was his brother?

Fear…was finally starting to settle into the most logical parts of Huey Freeman's being.

**A/N: What is making the strange moaning sounds? And what exactly happened to Ed and Riley? Find out in the next chapter! :3**


	8. The deadend

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for such a long absence but~ I'm back! And here with the latest chapter. So please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Jazmine ran over to Huey snapping him out of his trance. Caesar gestured for Sofia and Hiro to do the same, in which, they obliged. Once the group was back together, the doors swung open. A large shadowy figure staggered its way out of the store. Huey's eyes narrowed. He gripped down tightly on his blade never wanting to feel that fear, that doubt of his own instincts, again. He rushed forward and at the figure, not giving it a chance to attack them first. Huey yelled out as he slashed but the figure yelled out as well and fell back before the hit.

Huey paused for a moment, realizing who it was.

"Oh LORD! Save me from this African hooligan!" Uncle Ruckus shouted with his hands on his head.

"Ruckus?" Huey lowered his blade, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ruckus pulled his hands away while glaring, "I work here. Something a nigger like you wouldn't know of!" With a huff he got up and to his feet.

Jazmine walked over to Huey and clung to his arm, "What should we do now?"

Huey glanced her way then looked back over at Ruckus, "I know you can drive. Get us out of here."

Sofia saddened, "We gotta get Hiro-kun to the hospital," Speaking such words made her voice crack.

Hiro winced, "No…we must find his brother…"

Huey's eyes landed on Hiro. Though the bleeding did slow down, he was still losing much of his blood. Huey knew the boy didn't have much time. He didn't know for sure whether or not his brother was even still alive. He closed his eyes thinking hard.

"Huey?" Caesar questioned looking his way.

"Alright," Huey opened his eyes, "Ruckus grab a car and take everyone out of town and to the nearest hospital."

"But—" Jazmine started.

"Don't argue with me Jazmine." He snapped.

Jazmine gripped down on Mrs. Wellington trying desperately to hold back tears.

Huey sighed and looked the other way, "And don't cry either."

"I ain't stealin' a car. Do I look like a nigger?"

Everyone looked over at Ruckus with dull expressions on their faces.

"Is this man loco?"

Caesar nodded then shook his head, "Dude, this is a matter of life or death!"

"I don't care if it's a matter of resurrecting Elvis or meeting White Jesus himself! I'm not doing any kind of niggeracy to help out little niggers!"

Hiro blinked, "…he really is nuts…"

Huey growled not at all amused.

He pulled away from Jazmine and threw his blade to the side of Ruckus' neck.

"You tricky, fast nigga hand stealin', ninja nigga, African, afro samurai!"

Huey's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm not playin' with you Ruckus! You're gonna get in that car," his eyes glanced over at a random but stable looking vehicle. Then looked back over at Ruckus, "And you're gonna get my friends to safety. Now!"

"Huey…"

The blade against Ruckus' neck moved in closer nearly choking him but not harsh enough to cut his flesh.

"I won't repeat myself." Huey's voice was flat and stern.

Caesar rubbed his head, "Damn."

Ruckus glared at the young boy but complied, "Alright, alright. You lucky you had your crack switchblade!"

"Crack switchblade?"

"Like how niggas break their lighters so the flame's higher? Crack lighter!" Ruckus proclaimed as he pointed his finger to Huey and his katana, "Crack switchblade! I knew you did crack!"

Huey shook his head then looked at the others, "Get going you guys. I'll meet up with you when I get my brother…"

_When._

Once Jazmine heard that word her heart sank. She saddened not wanting to say it. She was no genius but the odds of Riley being alive were very slim. He was the smartest person in Woodcrest. He knew the odds better than anyone and yet he still had hope.

_How? _Jazmine questioned. She was always the most naïve, most positive. Then, unthinkable circumstances form and she loses her positivity. Huey, the most logical, negative, pessimistic person she knew put faith in a tiny possibility.

He had hope when she didn't.

"Nah man, Ima go wit you."

Huey glanced over at Caesar questioningly.

"Yo. You can't do this alone. I got you."

Huey sighed lowly and glanced away, "Fine."

Sofia kept her eyes on the two. Though she hadn't known them long she still felt they were all friends, "Be careful you guys…" she said almost too low for them to hear.

She then looked over at a saddened Jazmine, who looked completely beside herself. The poor mulatto kept her gaze downward and stared at her feet. She was stiff with her hands gripped down tightly on the bottom of her skirt. Between all the angst and tension, Ruckus walked over to the car and examined it. _I don't know what these monkeys did to Woodcrest but I better get outta here and inform the National Guard! _He thought as he pulled at the car door handle.

"Not again…" Jazmine finally choked out.

Everyone looked over at Jazmine but the only pair of eyes that mattered were Huey's.

"Don't…" her eyes watered, "Don't leave me again!"

Huey tried to keep a stern look on his face but he folded right away, "Jazmine…"

His voice fell soft but his words remained stern, "Do what I say."

"But…" she stepped forward putting her hand to her chest, "I'm afraid…"

Huey closed his eyes with a sigh, "I know you are…" Then opened them back up appearing angry, "But you'll only get in the way."

"I can help." Her body shook as she spoke, "Please…"

Hiro raised his good arm to touch Jazmine on her shoulder. Jazmine felt his touch but kept her eyes on Huey as Hiro spoke.

"It's okay…Sofia is strong. She will protect you…"

Sofia smiled weakly as she nodded.

"I-It's not that…" tears slowly began to fall.

Huey didn't open his mouth just stared at the shaken girl.

"You said…you said not to split up! And that's all we've been doing!"

What Jazmine wanted to say and what she said were not the same but held the same amount of truth. Huey knew there was no way Jazmine would go with the others willingly. The strong willed revolutionist let out a defeated sigh and put his blade away.

He walked over to Jazmine, "You're right…"

Jazmine looked up at him. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled into his embrace. The girl blushed deeply and even watching the two caused the others to blush as well.

"I'll go with you guys…Then we'll all come back together."

Jazmine snapped out of her frozen state just to hug him back. It was the first time Huey had hugged her on his own. His warm body reminded her of their friendship and why she liked him so much.

"Okay."

She pulled away with a smile on her face. She wiped her eyes and turned around. As soon as she did her eyes widened again but this time shut soon after as she fell forward. Huey grabbed the girl before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.

"H-hey!' Sofia shouted partly enraged and half shocked.

Caesar blinked then shook his head because, like Hiro, he understood why Huey did what he did.

"Get moving." Huey's voice fell out like venom.

Uncle Ruckus was still playing with the car when Huey approached him.

"Having trouble?"

Ruckus turned to face him, "Maybe I can find the key…" the large man went to walk away but Huey stepped in front of him.

"Caesar, show him how it's done."

Caesar nodded without thought and walked over. He rubbed his elbow before slamming it into the glass. After it shattered away he reached inside and unlocked the door.

"Niggeracy!"

Huey shook his head as Caesar opened the back door for him. Sofia walked over with Hiro's arm over her shoulder. Caesar opened the back door for her as she helped Hiro in. Huey slipped Jazmine in the back.

"Sorry Jazmine…" he whispered. _I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you…_

He then turned away, shutting the car door and glanced over at Caesar. Caesar looked over at him and nodded then walked Sofia to the passenger side. He opened the car door for her with a smile, "Take care of those two."

Sofia got in, "I will."

"And yourself."

Sofia nodded. She looked down then up at him, "Instead of owing me a guitar…just come back alive okay?"

Caesar blinked, puzzled at first. But once he understood her words he smiled a bit, "Deal."

Sofia smiled as he shut door.

Uncle Ruckus huffed and puffed not wanting to help the kids out. But he felt Huey's deadly eyes on him and for now had to comply. The first chance he got, however, Ruckus was making a run for it and informing the National Guard. He then slid into the driver's seat and stared blankly at the wheel.

"Uhh…"

"What?" Huey folded his arms.

"I drive cars better when I got the key to em."

Huey's eyes remained dull, "Hot wire it."

Ruckcus' eyes widened at the thought, "H-how…how dare you! Performing negro tendencies is a daily ritual they make beautiful white people like me do in the 7th circle of hell! As punishment!"

"Adios mio." Sofia shook her head, "Move aside, I got this."

Sofia dropped her hand causing a switchblade to fall into her palm from her sleeve. As she reached over Ruckus gasped. Caesar watched the Hispanic girl intently, finding her more attractive as she worked her magic on the car. The engine started up and Sofia pulled back. She sat back in her seat putting her blade away and her seatbelt on. She looked over at everyone and tilted her head to the side.

"Que?"

Caesar chuckled, "A bit stereotypical don't ya think?"

Sofia shrugged in response with a bit of a smirk.

Huey bowed his head at the car, "Get outta here safe…"

His eyes wandered to the back seat then away as he turned around, "come on Caesar."

Caesar nodded to Huey. He turned to the car and waved good-bye before following him.

Ruckus grumbled as he drove off, "I hope those monkeys die."

Sofia's eyes narrowed, "**I'll cut you**_."_

*As the two boys walked Caesar looked over at Huey, "You did the right thing man."

"I know I did…"

"Then what's eating you?"

Huey paused.

"I know it has to do with Jazmine."

Huey grit his teeth, "I hit her…"

Caesar blinked then saddened, "Dude…you had to."

"No excuse." Huey spat as they headed down the street.

Caesar sighed putting his hands in his pockets, "So where we headed?"

"We follow the blood…"

"Blood?" Caesar already regretted questioning it.

Huey's eyes lead Caesar directly to the faded blood trail on the concrete. He froze for a second but continued walking as Huey did. The trails of blood lead back to the school building. From down the block Caesar shook his head growing uneasy.

"Afraid?"

Caesar smiled a bit, "Aren't you?"

Huey didn't look over at the boy. Though his expression was blank, he took no risk in showing his eyes. Because no matter how cold you are on the outside, your eyes always revealed your inner thoughts and feelings.

"Don't worry."

Huey glanced over at the Jamaican boy.

"I got your back."

Huey shook his head a bit. He wasn't bothered by the boy's optimism, in fact, he was almost amused. He was used to pointless positivity but it was never comical or reassuring. Jazmine was quite annoying when it came to optimism. She was naïve and uneducated, whereas, Caesar was just goofy and somewhat reassuring.

The two African boys stopped across the street from the school. The faint crimson line led directly inside. Outside the doors a few zombie pups walked around as if scouting. Huey ran over to a nearby tree and slammed his body against it before being noticed. Caesar, on the other hand, just stood there not having enough time to react. Huey hit himself as the dogs turned around and at the blinking boy. Huey looked up then ran up the tree. Caesar backed up a bit at first but stood his ground. As one flew forward Huey dropped down from the tree above. He landed behind the mutts, bringing his blade up. He slashed around as the decaying canines collided with his blade. Bodies and body pieces dropped to the ground as Huey lowered his katana.

"Daaamn. You're nuts with that shit homie."

Huey shook his head cleaning his blade off, "I get the feeling that the school is some kind of base for these creatures."

Huey patted Caesar's back before heading into the building. Caesar looked around and at the dead bodies.

He shivered then ran across the street to follow Huey.

*Uncle Ruckus drove at a normal speed rate across town. Hiro's lips were nearly purple with matching shades under his eyes. His light Asian skin was clearly and dangerously pale. Sofia stared into the rear view mirror and at him. He wasn't looking too good. Who knew how much blood he lost…Her eyes looked over and at Jazmine. A low moan was heard as her eyelids twitched. Jazmine fluttered her eyes open. She was a bit bewildered at first but shot up right away noticing Huey wasn't there. She looked around the driving car with hurt eyes.

"Hola, mija." Sofia smiled weakly.

"Where's…"

"Huey?" Sofia saddened as Jazmine nodded, "He went with Miguel to find his brother…"

Jazmine looked down. She rubbed the back of her neck where Huey struck her. Her eyes slowly started to fill with tears.

"Jazmine…"

Hiro coughed loudly drawing both girls' attention. He looked up at Jazmine smiling weakly, "…Huey is a very…honorable person…It is clear to me…that he cares for you…deeply…"

Jazmine covered her face as he continued, "Don't be mad with him…He loves you."

Jazmine cried into her hands now. Sofia reached over and rubbed her back as her eyes stayed on Hiro. Hiro smiled his best at her causing her heart to break. Both knew and shared, in that moment, his fate.

"Now, now. Don't waste any white tears you got for that monkey boy! Maybe if you fix your nappy hair you can look white enough for a decent white man? Lord help you if you embrace the other side!"

Sofia's eyes narrowed as she punched Ruckus in the arm.

"Ow!" the car swerved, "You little-!"

"If you say spic, I'll cut you."

Ruckus opened his mouth only to have Sofia continue, "And if you say shit about my switchblade or me havin' one, I'll cut your balls off."

As Ruckus went to say something, Sofia put her hand out as her knife dropped out from under her sleeve and into her hand. She flipped the blade out and slashed quickly at Ruckus' hand. He yelled out losing control of the wheel. The car drove off the road causing Jazmine to yell out. Sofia took her seatbelt off and flew to the side grabbing a hold of the wheel.

She aimed her knife at Ruckus' neck, "Press the brake."

Ruckus slammed his foot on the brake, causing everyone in the car to fly forward. Jazmine held onto Hiro until the car came to an absolute stop. Everyone lifted their heads up. Jazmine turned to Sofia holding her head. She opened her mouth to scream at her but froze at the sight before them. Her eyes widened at the road ahead that no longer existed. There was a subtle mist but beyond that; nothing. The ground broke off completely and looked almost as if they were truly on the edge of the earth. Hiro closed his eyes now. He winced a bit feeling everyone's uneasy chi. Ruckus got out of the car and ran over to the edge.

"Oh lord!"

Sofia stared at their missing path. Now Hiro really had no chance.

"Don't leave me here!" Ruckus shouted as he fell to his knees practically in tears.

"He really is…annoying."

Sofia turned her head to face her dear friend. Jazmine felt something wet touch her. She looked down and saw the blood leaking out of Hiro's body. She moved more into the window, pushing her body against it as she stared at him. Hiro's body showed clear signs of being drained. As he bled to death you could literally see the life slipping out of him. Sofia reached over and took Hiro's hands. She stared deep into his fading eyes as he smiled a bit.

"Kashiko-chan…"

Sofia's eyes grew blurry but she didn't cry. Her face released a faint smile, "Bandito…"

Her hands gripped down on his. She winced at how cold they were.

"It's okay…It doesn't hurt"

Jazmine looked down unable to see anyone else die. She slid her hand over to the door handle. She wanted to leave but she physically couldn't.

"Jazmine…mija? Could you give us a minute?"

Jazmine let go of the door handle. She turned to look at Sofia who kept her eyes on Hiro. Jazmine knew Sofia was just giving her a reason to leave. She didn't have the courage to go nor the courage to stay. She felt her hand reach back to the door handle as she slowly opened it.

"G-good-bye Hiro…" She managed to choke out before rushing out of the car.

Hiro closed his eyes, "Bye Jazmine."

Sofia's grip tightened causing Hiro's eyes to open again.

He looked at her weakly, "It's okay…really."

Jazmine hugged herself outside the car. The mist that surrounded her felt eerie and un-wanting. Uncle Ruckus was still whining at the edge of the street. The longer she stood outside the less protected she felt. And even though Ruckus was an adult, it didn't matter to Jazmine. Her heart yearned for Huey's protection.

The car door opened now. The click and push of the door echoed as Sofia stepped out. There were no tears on her now pale face.

She appeared completely numb with dull eyes, "We shouldn't stay here…"

Jazmine kept her eyes on the girl. She didn't know what to say to her but managed to muster out, "Where…should we go?"

Sofia shrugged.

They were stuck.

*Huey and Caesar kept their bodies close to the wall. Caesar glanced over at Huey who glanced around the corner. He pulled back quickly then looked over at the boy. Without speaking the two informed each other what to do. Huey let Caesar know the halls were infested. Caesar nodded then looked around. He blinked suddenly; as if a light bulb appeared above his head. A grin came across his face, bewildering Huey. Caesar pointed up. Huey's curious eyes shot up. As soon as he saw the vent, he knew. He glanced back down and at Caesar shooting him a slight smirk. Caesar nodded and looked around for something, if anything, to stand on.

Huey walked over and stood under the vent. He put his arms together with one over the other. Caesar eyed him at first but soon gave in finding himself walking over. Huey then ducked down a bit so that Caesar could step down on his arms. He stood up straight once he did and lifted the boy up. Caesar wobbled as he stood unsteadily on Huey's arms. When he finally caught his balance he looked up. Reaching ahead it became more and more clear that they still couldn't reach. Before Caesar could react Huey threw him into and through the vent. Huey knew the loud crash would alert unwanted guests. His head whiplashed to the side as just that happened.

"Caesar!"

Caesar winced groaning inside the vent, "My head…what the fuck?" he held his head but shook it off after hearing the distress in his friend's voice.

Acting fast, he lowered his arms down and out of the vent as Huey jumped up grabbing a hold of them. Caesar felt unbelievable pain emanating from his wounded hand once he took hold of Huey. But he ignored the pain and pulled Huey up with all his might, just as the demon dogs lunged at Huey's legs. Huey grunted as he flew in and landed right on top of Caesar. The two groaned out crawling off one another. Caesar was laughing through his pain.

"What?" Huey raised an eyebrow almost nervous.

"Yo man, if your brother was here right now…he'd be havin' a field day."

Huey sighed as he shook his head and crawled through the vent, "What happens in middle school ventilations, stays in middle school ventilations."

Caesar chuckled a bit as he began to follow, "Do you even know where you're goin?"

"No…but I'll figure it out."

"Huey Freeman: black freedom fighter, afro samurai, and…school ventilation system navigator!"

A part of Huey wished to chuckle, being amused, but the rational side took over. No matter what was said or done nothing could take away from the seriousness of the situation at hand. As the boys made their way through the vents a faint echo caught both of them off guard. Huey stopped with Caesar quickly following suit. The two peered ahead; staring off into the metal distance. The sound echoed again revealing the assumption that they were not alone.

"Uh…did one of those things get in the vent with us?" Caesar whispered to Huey.

"It's not coming from behind us so nothing followed us in…and logically speaking a four legged-decaying-animal wouldn't be able to jump that high and climb through without breaking its ankles. No…if I had to guess I'd said whatever's in here isn't one of those creatures."

"A new creature?"

"Or a person…"

The two paused with slightly widened eyes as they spoke in unison, "Or both."

**R.I.P HIRO OTOMO **


	9. The false hope

**A/N: Shall we find out who or what's in the vent? :D Okey but first~**

Jazmine sat under a tree. She watched as Sofia pace back and forth. Low mumbling could be heard from the girl in a language unfamiliar to Jazmine. The road was silent at first. But then Sofia stopped pacing. Jazmine looked at her trying to study her expressions, _did she hear something? _Jazmine tried to listen but all she could hear were the sounds of Uncle Ruckus, STILL, ranting by the edge of the road. Paranoia may have been the case but at times, such as these, paranoia might just be the one thing that saved your life.

Sofia turned to Jazmine with widened eyes as she ran over without warning and grabbed her arm.

"S-sofia, what's wrong!?" She winced out as the Hispanic girl pulled, violently, on her arm.

Footsteps finally caught Jazmine's ear and forced her right up. Her pupils enlarged as she slowly turned around. From a far, three decaying hounds could be seen rushing over to them. Ruckus spun around and, like Sofia and Jazmine, rushed back to the car.

Only he had gotten there first.

Sofia slammed her body into the car and tried opening the back door. When it didn't open she turned back around to face Jazmine and the dogs. Sofia knew time was a factor and they didn't have time to plead with Ruckus. So, yet again, she grabbed Jazmine's arm and ran back over to the tree.

"Climb!"

Jazmine stared at Sofia who immediately jumped onto the bark and began climbing. Jazmine was reluctant and had never climbed a tree before. The pups were getting closer and soon they weren't too far away. Jazmine thought of Huey. She envisioned him demanding her to hurry up the tree. Sofia got as far up as she could before looking down.

"Jazmine! Come on!"

That was the push Jazmine needed to throw her body into the tree and begin climbing. The bark was rigid against her delicate finger tips but it was a discomfort she had to get used to in order to survive. The zombie pups slid to a complete stop by the tree then backed up a bit before lunging themselves upwards. But, due to their deformed bodies, they were unable to reach either girl. Jazmine screamed, not far enough away to feel safe again. The attention of the dogs shifted to the car when Ruckus started the engine. Before he could even switch gears all three creatures rushed over and rammed their bodies into the side of the vehicle. Sofia covered her mouth as Jazmine gasped.

The two were a bit thankful now that Ruckus didn't allow them inside.

"Lord have mercy! I didn't want to help the blackies! He made me!"

One of the pups tackled Ruckus' window and nearly broke it. He slammed his foot on the gas, attempting to drive away but the canines threw their bodies into the car once more and this time it was pushed towards the edge. Ruckus pulled his foot off the gas as fast as he could but wasn't able to hit the break in time. The car drove straight off taking one mutt with it.

"Hiro!" Sofia shouted as if her friend were still alive.

Jazmine covered her face, "I-I can't do this anymore…I can't…"

Sofia's eyelids lowered. She realized then that she was the only one left to be the strong one. She promised Huey she would and Sofia never breaks a promise. The two remaining creatures turned around now. They no longer had the car to hold their attention, so they turned it to the tree supporting the girls. The two monster pups rushed over and rammed their bodies into the tree hard. Jazmine grabbed onto the bark of the tree as Sofia fell off her branch.

"Sofia!?"

Jazmine threw her body onto a nearby branch and put her arm out. Sofia grabbed her hand but her weight pulled Jazmine downward. Jazmine winced, never holding anyone by their full body weight before. She wasn't strong like Huey was but she knew Sofia would die if she let go. So, she embraced the pain along with the fear. Pulling up with all her might allowed Sofia to reach the branch. Jazmine wasn't able to pull her up all the way but far enough for her to climb the rest of the way on her own.

"G-gracias mija…"

The two breathed heavy but were unable to catch their breath. For, the demons below continued to ram themselves into the tree. The girls were prepared this time and the two held onto the tree truck.

"W-what are we gonna do!?"

Sofia thought for a moment.

"I don't wanna end up like Ruckus!"

Sofia closed her eyes.

*Caesar turned to Huey, "We got two options."

Huey nodded, "Turning back around or moving on ahead. If we turn back around now we're at a disadvantage with our backs to whatever is coming towards us. We also have our decaying buddies waiting for us…So as unpleasant as it sounds…our chances are higher continuing on ahead."

"No matter what it is?"

Huey only nodded as he continued moving forward.

Caesar sighed, "Alright man. But if I die Ima haunt your ass!"

Huey raised an eyebrow, "Aren't there better things to haunt?"

Caesar thought for a moment then laughed, "You're so0o right."

Huey shook his head at his companion. The further the two went the louder the noise in front of them became.

"I'm not likin' this…" Caesar said as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

A figured appeared in sight. Huey knew he didn't have enough room to take out his katana, so he reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger. Caesar blinked as Huey glanced over at him then back ahead. His guard soon fell once the figure became clear.

"Oh shit! Huey Freeman's in the hoooouse!" Cindy Mcphearson shouted happy to see him.

Huey raised an eyebrow, "We were right…it is both."

Cindy tilted her head to the side, "What?"

Caesar chuckled a bit, "Never mind him, shorty. What's good?"

Cindy smiled a bit, "Not much. Tryin' not ta die, ya feel me?"

Caesar nodded as Huey put his dagger away, "How'd you get here?"

Cindy's eyelids lowered, "Young Reezy was tripin' ya know? He made me go through dis shit alone when I told him to come wit me."

Huey's eyes widened for a second, "Where?"

Cindy pointed behind her as Huey tried to pass. It was too narrow between the three of them and Cindy wasn't moving.

Huey let out a low sigh, "Move."

But Cindy shook her head.

"I ain't goin' back dere."

Huey growled grabbing her and slamming her into the side of the vent's walls.

Cindy yelled out.

"H-huey!" Caesar grabbed his arm, "Dude! Calm down!"

"You were his friend Cindy! He did what he did to protect you! Now quit being a coward and show us the way!" he snapped throwing her back over to where she was.

Before Cindy could get up a loud sound caught the three off guard. The bottom of the vent broke off and fell, causing the three to go down with it. Huey landed on his feet but the same couldn't be said for Caesar and Cindy. Luckily, the group landed inside an empty classroom rather than the halls. Caesar helped Cindy up then turned to Huey.

"You must be out your damn mind!"

Huey stared at the door as his eyes narrowed, "Keep your voice down."

Footsteps from outside the classroom alerted and silenced Caesar. Cindy, as if on reflex, picked up a chair. Huey, a bit more rational, walked over to the door. He took out his katana and waited for the door to open. Caesar clenched his fists and got into a defensive position. A shadowy figure appeared through the glass on the door. Huey's eyes sharpened as the door pushed open.

The figure stepped inside the classroom, slowly. Huey wasted no time spinning around and slashing the figure in half. Ed's eyes widened as one half fell to the left as the other fell to the right. Blood shot out of his halves like a broken water fountain, covering the young revolutionist. Caesar threw his arms up as Cindy blocked with the chair she was holding. Huey wiped his blade clean and put it away. He did not hesitate to check the body; though he was fearful he had just killed an innocent man.

Dude…" Caesar lowered his arms.

"Chill out he wasn't himself…"

Cindy slowly put down the chair. Once she saw him her eyes widened.

"Uh, Huey…"

Huey glanced over to Caesar whose eyes were on Ed's two body parts. The arms on one half twitched as his legs jerked from the other half. Ed's upper half got up from his hands and lifted up. Huey turned around completely as Ed ran towards Caesar and Cindy. Cindy glared as she grabbed the chair again and smashed it against the running half. Huey rushed over. He slid, with the help of the blood on the floor, and grabbed the gun from Ed's lower half. He aimed and fired as the force from the chair flung him towards Huey's bullet. Once shot, Ed's remains turned to black ash that quickly fell away.

Huey stood up, "Where's Riley?"

Caesar turned to the blonde, "You better answer the man."

Cindy threw the chair to the side and out of the way.

She eye balled the gun now in Huey's possession, "Ight. I'll lead the way _if_ I get da gat."

Huey raised his eyebrow as Caesar blinked, "Do you even know how to use a gun?"

Cindy shrugged, "How hard could it be?"

Huey shook his head as the gun disappeared.

Cindy blinked, "W-what da fuck?"

Huey appeared annoyed but he didn't have time for this, "…fine." He then walked over to the girl. He pulled out another gun and handed it to her. A click was heard, "I put the safety on…this is how you take it off."

Caesar eyed him, "Where'd you get the second gun?"

Huey shrugged, "I took two instead of one from Ed's body. I knew that one would disappear."

Caesar laughed a bit, "Huey Freeman always thinking ahead!" He paused for a moment getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "I got a bad feelin' bout this." Caesar rubbed his stomach as it growled, "Oh wait, I'm just hungry."

Cindy giggled as Huey shook his head. She put the gun in the waist of her pants before she started to walk ahead of the two. Huey was a bit surprised the halls were so empty. There was no sign of any other creature in sight. However, this part of the building was poorly lit giving Huey and the others an uneasy feeling. When light could be seen, blood stains patterned the floor and walls. Huey noticed a few pieces of decayed flesh and bones. He wondered if the creatures resorted to eating each other. Caesar and Cindy didn't pay much attention because they weren't really looking. Cindy was concerned with shooting a gun for the first time and Caesar was too scared and hungry to be concerned with anything else.

"What exactly happened?" Huey questioned.

Cindy looked over at him then looked ahead, "I dunno how he got here…Afta dis crazy shit went down mah pops tried drivin' me and mah mom outta town. But we got jumped by dem killa pups! Next thing I know me and mah mom are runnin' like we stole somethin'. Da school was da first thing we saw." Her eyelids lowered, "Mom went back fo mah pops. Dey didn't know dat all dese monsters be chillin' up in da school. I think dis is dere crib…

*Cindy stood in the door way of the school's entrance. She watched as her mother ran back for her father. A low growl caused the girl to jump and run inside the building. She shut the door behind her only to feel the burning of hungry eyes upon her back. Slowly, she turned around. The girl learned in an instant that the school was the least safe place to be right now. The halls were infested with rotten canines, one looking hungrier than the last. Before Cindy could even move her arm up to open the door, the creatures came running at her. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she ran without a known destination. Her feet moved as if they had a mind of their own. And without question, she followed the emptiest path in sight.

Cindy didn't dare turn around, having the numerous demon dogs behind her. Being on the basket ball team really paid off, for she was able to run fast for an extended period of time without getting tired. Along with having the ability to dodge like no tomorrow. But this wasn't a game; the stakes were way too high. And yet, by making it seem like a game, Cindy was able to replace fear with adrenaline. With much speed and evasion Cindy was able to make it to an empty classroom. She locked the door but wasn't satisfied with just that as she pulled a few desks in the way. Then, she walked over to the back of the classroom and hid in the darkness of the closet…

Cindy McPhearson didn't scare easy. Going from the comfort of your own home to the darkest closet, in an unfamiliar school, awakened the little girl Cindy's harder outta shell tried so hard to protect. She played with the bottom of her pony tail as she waited.

For what?

She had no idea. All she could think of were scenarios. Like maybe the monsters would get too hungry and eat each other. Or maybe the man might do his job right and send the army down to whoop some ass. But the longer Cindy stayed trapped inside the closet, the more delusional she became. Time was no longer a factor as she slowly lost touch with reality. Without a cell phone or a watch she couldn't tell how long she was in the closet and when to get out. Within the hour, however, loud gun shots snapped the blonde back to reality. The fires echoed from a distance but soon were close enough to hurt her ears. Cindy rushed out of the closet and straight for the door but it was barricaded by her own doing.

"Help! Help! Yo, I'm in here!" Cindy rather the help come to her then herself go to the help. A trait she picked up well from her rich parents. But once a human shadow passed by the door she grabbed all the desks and pushed them away. She unlocked the door but didn't open it, "In here!"

A few more gunshots were heard causing Cindy to back up as the classroom door opened. Ed, a man she knew of but was unfamiliar with, and her familiar friend Riley Freeman fell into the room. Ed sat up right away to shoot aimlessly out the doorway. As he shot without accuracy one of the monsters was able to get through and bite down on his leg. Ed yelled out as he tried shooting the decaying mutt but empty clicking revealed he was out of ammo.

Riley rushed over. He grabbed hold of the door and used his body to slam the door into the dog. The creature released Ed's leg with a sharp yelp then turned to try and bite Riley. Cindy rushed over and helped her friend force the dog out and the door shut. Ed forced himself up before moving the teacher's desk in the way of the two children. Everyone in the room slid down to the floor and caught their breath.

Cindy smiled right away as she lunged herself onto Riley.

Riley blushed as his home girl acted completely out of character, "E-ey Cee Cee…you ight girl?"

Cindy pulled away realizing she never hugged Riley in such a way before.

Her cheeks burned up a bit as she nodded, "Y-yeah. Man, am I glad to see mah homie. How it be Young Reezy!?"

Riley smiled feeling a bit uplifted by Cindy's presence, "Not too chill girl."

But his smiled quickly faded to a frown, "You know mah homie Thug died? And Rummy too yo."

Cindy's expression soon followed his, "I'm sorry Reezy…"

Ed groaned out lowly catching both of their attention. He was bleeding profusely from his leg but had a prior bite wound on his arm. Riley got up and walked over to him.

"Man…dis da second time your bitch ass got bit! You not gonna turn into a zombie are ya?"

Cindy stood up, "Whatcha mean? Zombie?"

Ed waved his hand, "Nah, nah. I'm good."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "I dunno homie. I dunno how dis shit works."

Ed gulped, "What? Nah, Riley comeon you know I ain't no people eater."

"Not yet."

Cindy walked up behind Riley and narrowed her eyes, "I don't trust dis shit."

Riley nodded with folded arms, "I agree wit mah home girl. Sorry Ed."

Ed stood up, "Stop playin' Riley. You can't kill me. What you got? You like what? Seven?"

"Eight." Riley corrected.

"Whateva. Whatcha gonna do wit no weapon?" Ed was then cut off by the sound of a gun clicking. To his surprise Riley pulled a gun out of his pants, "Eyy little man…where'd you get that?"

Cindy stared at the gun in Riley's possession a bit surprised herself.

"I stole it from outta your van when you wasn't lookin'." A grin formed on the young thug's face.

Ed got nervous and started backing up. A sudden flash of determination caused his eyes to narrow and his hand to jerk into his coat. Riley fired the gun before Ed could pull out another one. Just to be safe, or maybe out of pleasure, Riley continued to fire. Once Ed's body hit the ground he lowered the gun.

"Mah bad Ed…you was ight." He turned to face Cindy losing his guilt rather quickly, "Yeeeah! Dat was hot right? All dramatic and shit!"

Cindy just stared at him.

"What?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when something hit the door of the classroom. The two turned around as creatures outside the room began throwing themselves into the door. Riley looked around then noticed the vent above them.

"Da vents?" Cindy questioned following his gaze.

Riley nodded as they prepared their escape. Meanwhile, the pups continued bashing their bodies against the door one by one as Ed's limp fingers twitched. Riley got ready as Cindy used him to lift herself up. She banged on the vent over and over again until it gave in. A loud moaning sound almost caused Riley to drop Cindy. Instead, he kept his balance but turned his head. After witnessing Ed rise from his death a part of him wished he didn't kill him. Riley turned back to Cindy and then threw her up.

*Cindy looked down, "I didn't wanna leave him but he yelled at me ta get help. But den home girl got lost in dese stupid vents."

Huey thought for a moment, "Your information will prove to be valued. Now," his eyes narrowed, "Bring us to that room."

*The tree finally stopped shaking. Jazmine opened her frightened eyes as Sofia looked down below. Both devil hounds appeared to be dead with pieces of their flesh all around the tree. Neither girl knew how long it took but were glad it was finally over.

For now.

Sofia looked over at Jazmine before she climbed back down. Once on the very last branch of the tree she jumped and landed on her hands and feet. Jazmine looked down at Mrs. Wellington and hugged her for some form of reassurance. She began making her way down once this feeling was obtained. Sofia brushed off her hands then looked around. The coast seemed to be clear until Jazmine let out a sharp screech.

Sofia turned around right away only to find a hooded man holding Jazmine up by her neck. His face could not be seen, almost as if nothing were there. Jazmine tried clawing at the man's grip as her eyes started to roll back into her head. Sofia was afraid but wasted no time taking her switchblade out. She was too short and too far away to actually stab him so she did the next best thing.

She cocked her hand back and then threw the blade at the man's face.

Blood fell on Jazmine but the man appeared unaffected; not even flinching. Sofia's eyes widened as he ripped the blade out. She backed up then turned to run away. But the blade hit her back hard causing her to stop running and fall forward…

**RIP UNCLE RUCKUS **

**RIP EDWARD WUNCLER**


	10. The capture

Huey needed to know his brother was okay. He followed Cindy, a bit surprised by her usefulness. Now holding a gun the Caucasian girl was ready for anything. A part of her yearned for something to jump out at them, just so she had something to kill. But the halls were surprisingly empty with nothing but bone and bloodstains to keep the spiders company. Caesar was relieved but still very hungry.

He turned to Huey snapping him out of his daze, "Yo man. You think the cafeteria has any food? I forgot to check when I was there."

Huey looked back at him with not much to say, "I think we should focus on surviving."

"Yeah well if I starve to death…surviving doesn't really matter now does it?"

Huey raised an eyebrow.

Caesar sighed, "Sorry…it's the hunger talkin."

Huey nodded, "I'm sure Riley will complain as well…we'll try to find some food once we meet up with him."

Caesar nodded but feared how Huey would react if he found out his brother wasn't alive. Cindy led the boys to the last room she saw Riley in. The hall grew darker as they approached the door. Cindy backed up a bit, allowing Huey to take the lead. Huey's eyes narrowed as he reached for the door knob. For some reason he remembered when Jazmine was with him, when he was reaching for the door knob to her room. When this all began…His eyelids lowered now. But the thought quickly retreated, bringing back determination in the young freedom fighter's eyes.

He grabbed hold of the knob but once touched, a sharp pain engulfed his entire body. Cindy backed up more as Caesar cried out for his friend.

"Huey!?"

Huey grunted while being electrocuted. He knew if anyone tried to help him they would be electrocuted as well, "S-stay back!" He managed to cry out as the pain grew immensely. Any longer and rebel would pass out or…worse. Huey tried letting go of the knob but it was as if his hand had molded around it. As his vision began to fade all he could hear before the darkness came, was Cindy's terrifying scream and a gun shot.

_** S**_

Huey winced until his eyes opened back up, "Where…am I?" He questioned now looking around. A light breeze and the sight of grass filled the area around him. He knew this place,_ the hill? _Huey stood up feeling no more pain. He touched his body realizing he was now wearing his normal clothes, _Something's not right…Where's Caesar and Cindy? _

He looked around but he was alone.

"Huey?"

A familiar voice.

A sweet, innocent voice.

"Jazmine?"

Huey turned around but she was not there. Only thing that stood before him was the large oak tree. His eyelids lowered as the overwhelming feeling of loneness swept over him again.

He remembered now. This was his sanctuary. This hill. This tree. It was the only place he felt he belonged.

Was he meant to be alone?

"Huey."

_Jazmine's voice again._

Huey stared at the bark in the center of the tree. It looked like a circle but then, staring long enough at it, it seemed to move. Huey shook his head trying to fix his current delusion. The bark took the shape of Jazmine's face until it was clear enough to startle him. Huey took a step back but the look on her face caused him to stay still. She was frightened and alone…just as he was.

"Huey, please help me…"

_Impossible…_

"Please Huey. I need you."

Her voice was unsettling. Huey clenched his fists no longer caring about reality or illusion, "Jazmine." His curled fists loosened once speaking her name, "Don't worry. I'm going to save everyone." It was then, when the tree bark smiled, that Huey remembered something. Though he was mostly alone on this hill there were times when he wasn't. The only other person that sat beside him here was her…

Was Jazmine.

A sudden scream jolted Huey back to focus. He felt heat all around and looking up he could see where it was coming from. The tree was on fire. And Jazmine's face within the bark was the one releasing a series of painful screams. Huey's eyes widened as he stood still, watching his beloved tree and best friend burn to death.

Why wasn't he moving?

"Ja-JAZMINE!?"

Huey's body jerked as he woke up yet again.

The room he was in was dark but lit enough for him to see. Breathing heavy, a low grunt was released he struggled.

"Don't bother…"

Huey's eyes shot to the side and at Caesar, who smiled weakly once their eyes met.

"Glad you could join us."

"Yeah son. For a second there I thought your bitch ass was toast!" Cindy added.

Huey sighed letting his body relax into the chains he was now in.

He looked over to his right and there Caesar hung with Cindy at his left, "Where are we?"

Caesar shrugged a bit, though the chains made it difficult.

"No idea. Some basement? I tell ya I think this guy likes basements…After you blacked out we got ambushed."

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "I hope you know you was shoutin' Jazmine's name like it was goin' outta style."

Huey blinked, "…I was?"

Caesar nodded, "Were you having a nightmare?"

Cindy laughed, "You saw how she looks wit her hair down or somethin'?"

Huey shot Cindy a glare, "She looks fine with her hair down." He then shook his head, "…it's none of your concern anyway."

"Whateva homie…"

Caesar smiled a bit, "So now that you're awake." He winced struggling a bit, "Maybe you can think of a way to get us out of these?"

Huey glanced around examining the chains. He then closed his eyes for a moment, thinking silently to himself. The basement itself seemed rather old. If the chains were in the walls they weren't in well enough. Huey opened his eyes. He knew his weapons were no longer on his person but he had hope for his backup plan. He looked to Caesar who was closer to him.

"Caesar, reach into my afro."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Pause." Cindy added in.

Huey shook his head, "Just do it. Hurry."

Caesar sighed but in the short time he knew Huey he already found a deep trust in him. He pushed his body to its limits as he reached over and into Huey's hair. Huey eyed him as he did so, "Be careful."

"Yeahyeah." He blinked as his hand came across something pointy. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out.

Huey smirked as Caesar followed suit, "You slay bastard."

Cindy blinked, "What is it?"

Huey watched Caesar pull away then looked over at Cindy, "My hair pick."

Caesar breathed in deeply as he lifted his body upward and began to pick at the nails that held his chains together.

"Dat's it, Caesar." Cindy said excitedly.

Huey's eyes shot to the door, "Uh Caesar…"

Caesar grunted, "Almost…got it!" He shouted rather happy with himself.

Huey sighed as the door shot opened.

Caesar blinked as he fell to the ground, "S-shit."

He looked around the room then darted over to a wooden table. He ducked under it then noticed their weapons resting on top. Huey's eyes looked away from Caesar and at the person walking down the stairs. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed once seeing who it had been.

"S-sofia?" Caesar lifted his head up before standing up to face her.

Cindy raised her eyebrow, "Who da Spanish bitch?"

Sofia looked to Cindy blankly then smirked as she turned to an escaped Caesar. Caesar saddened then clenched his fists, closing his eyes. Sofia started walking towards him now. Huey struggled to get free but it was no use.

Caesar had to get them out.

Caesar opened his eyes, staring at Sofia. He shook his head not wanting to fight her but he knew he had to, "Sofia…"

Once passed them, Huey noticed the switchblade in her back. The blade wasn't in deep enough to kill her but it was glowing red, along with her blank eyes.

_Some kind of mind control?_

"Caesar! She's not dead but she's being controlled. At least…I assume so."

Caesar glanced Huey's way as he spoke. There was some hope in the young Jamaican now. He then looked back at Sofia just as she lunged at him and grabbed her. He landed on his back hard as she smirked on top of him. Caesar blushed as she leaned in. Sofia opened her mouth revealing fangs. Caesar's eyes widened as she went to bite down on him. At the last second Caesar lifted his arm up and grabbed her by the jaw.

"I-I'm sorry." He said before throwing her off of him.

Sofia stumbled back but once gathering her footing, she only rushed back at him. Caesar rolled out of the way and onto his feet. He jumped over the table, grabbing the edge and pulling it down with him, as she jumped on top of it.

"Caesar!" Cindy turned to Huey, "Do somethin' dammit."

Huey looked at Cindy like she had ten heads, "Yeah because I have magical powers that aren't effected by metal chains. Idiot."

Huey wanted to help Caesar but there was no way he could.

Caesar winced then noticed all the weapons scattered across the floor. He eyed each of them then grabbed Ed's gun. Sofia grabbed the table before throwing it towards the wall. The table broke on impact. Caesar aimed the gun at Huey and fired. Cindy's eyes widened but it was a perfect shot. The chains shattered freeing Huey. Just in time for him to rush over too. He flipped over Caesar and kicked Sofia back. Once he landed his eyes narrowed.

Huey picked up his katana.

"D-don't kill her, man."

Huey scoffed as he put his hand out and signaled Sofia to come to him. Just when Sofia dashed forward, an axe flung out. Huey stepped in the way of Sofia and slashed the axe back to its owner. The axe hit a hooded man at the top of the staircase. Once struck, the man along with his weapon erupted in ash. Sofia's eyes widened as the glow faded and she fell forward.

Caesar rushed over and caught her right away, "S-sofia?"

"A-ah. Ahh." Sofia winced then gripped down on him in pain, "A-ahh!"

Huey stepped closer to them, "Hold her."

Caesar glanced over to Huey then looked back at Sofia, "Brace yourself mami…"

Sofia nodded weakly then leaned into him. Huey grabbed the handle of her switchblade and without warning ripped it out of her. Sofia yelled out but quickly bit down on Caesar's shoulder. Caesar winced as her muffled scream vibrated his body. He rubbed her back when she finished and fell limply on top of him.

"J-Jazmine…" she mumbled out.

Huey's eyes widened, "Sofia…where is Jazmine?"

Sofia closed her eyes.

"Sofia!"

Caesar looked away from Sofia and over at Huey, "She passed out…"

He then looked back down and sadly at her, "Is she gonna make it, Huey?"

Huey glanced away then over at Cindy.

"Uhh guys. Can someone get a girl outta dese chains?"

Huey nodded just as the door slammed shut. Water poured out from under the door and began to fill the basement.

Caesar picked Sofia up in his arms, "We gotta get outta here."

Cindy struggled to get out of the chains, "Get me out first!" She pleaded as the room filled up rather quickly.

Huey picked up all his weapons and put them away. Caesar tossed Huey Ed's gun. Huey caught it and fired, freeing Cindy with one shot. She landed and once on her feet, walked over to Huey and took the gun away from him. She scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Caesar looked around the basement. The only way out was the door the water was coming from. He held onto Sofia tightly before pushing his way up the stairs. Huey let Cindy go ahead of him. She grabbed onto the railing forcing herself up. Walking up the stairs was like pushing through a waterfall. The pressure alone was enough to send all three kids flying back.

"Caesar, you okay up there?"

Caesar grunted trying his best to speed it up, "Y-yeah." But carrying Sofia proved to be difficult.

With all his might, the young boy pushed himself to the top. Once in front of the door he tried opening it but the door was locked.

"Of course." He muttered out before holding Sofia close and ramming the door open.

As soon as the door flung open the water stopped and where it came from was a complete mystery. Caesar didn't ask questions, only rushed over to the couch in the living room and set Sofia down.

"…this is." Huey walked into the living room behind Cindy, "This is Jazmine's house."

"WHO DERE!?"

Huey's eyes shot up the stairs.

"Is that?" Caesar glanced up.

"Riley!" Cindy shouted as she darted up the stairs.

Huey rushed passed her. He turned sharply into Jazmine's room. Luckily, the door was wide open. Huey stopped short. Riley had rope tied around his neck that reached up and tied around the fan. He was standing on his tippy toes on a wobbly chair. Just as Huey stepped inside the room to help him someone kicked the chair out from under Riley and the door slammed shut. Cindy gasped as Huey rammed his body against the door but it wouldn't open. He stepped back whipping out his katana.

"Riley!"

With three clean slashes, Huey was able to cut the door down. He rushed inside but once in, a bat hit his hands hard causing him to drop his katana. Huey dropped to his knees, feeling the pain embrace both his hands.

Were they broken?

The thought left him and the thought of his brother hanging to death lingered in his mind instead. He looked up, catching sight of Riley strangling to death. As he got up another swing hit him hard in the stomach. Huey cocked forward, coughing up blood, before dropping back to his knees. Cindy rushed inside as the man was beating Huey with the bat. She aimed quickly and fired the gun at the rope. Two shoots struck the rope as a third hit the ceiling fan. Riley dropped to the ground with the ceiling fan about to land on top of him. Cindy dropped the gun and lunged forward, pushing Riley out of the way.

She yelled out as the fan landed on top of her instead of him.

Due to all the commotion the man turned away from Huey. While he was distracted, Huey grabbed the bat from his grip and yanked it out. With one powerful swing Huey slammed the bat against the figure's body. The bat burst into ashes as did the man. He was the last one. It had to be over now but…

"Jazmine." Huey reminded himself.

_What happened to her? _

"What's going on up there?" Caesar shouted from downstairs, rather concerned.

Huey snapped out of it. He rushed over to Cindy but it was too late. The fan struck her directly on the head, causing an instant death.

His eyelids lowered, "…Cindy." He shook his head sadly.

_She died saving Riley…something I could not do…_

Huey's eyes shot up, "Riley?"

He heard a faint cough from the other side of the room. Riley winced, having feeling suddenly come back to his body. Huey went over to him and helped him up.

"Riley…Riley, are you okay?"

Riley groaned but nodded weakly. Huey threw his brother's arm over his shoulder as he stood up with him.

"C-cindy…?" Riley stared at her body as Huey walked passed and out of the room.

"…I'm sorry Riley."

"Mah home gurl…" His voice cracked.

Huey remained quiet as low sobbing could be heard from his younger brother…

The two made it back down the stairs.

Caesar looked up and at them, "R-riley. He was upstairs?"

Huey nodded.

"Where's Cindy…?"

Huey looked away as Riley nearly broke down.

Caesar's eyes widened then lowered as he looked to the side, "Oh…sorry."

Huey walked over to the couch and placed Riley down by Sofia. Riley sat up staring off and into nothingness. Reality finally settled in for all of them.

Huey walked away from the couch, "I have to find Jazmine…"

Just then, the living room T.V went on. A cute, yet unsettling, giggle echoed out of the screen. A dark figure appeared but only as a shadow.

"_Greetings survivors…_"

"The fuck?" Caesar raised his eyebrow.

Huey gripped down on the handle of his katana, _Foolish of me to think this could all be over so easily…_

A bright red smile appeared on the shadow's face, "_It seems you made your choice…__**Huey Freeman**_."

Her voice was rather childish until she spoke Huey's name.

Huey felt a sharp pain on his thigh. He reached into his pocket, wincing from the pain that his hands once felt and pulled out the note from earlier that day. As he read the note in his head the shadow spoke out loud.

"_Your brother's mouth is larger than life. Whose life would you replace for his__? And you chose…_"

Red letters began to form on the note…

_**J**_

_**A**_

_**Z**_

_**M**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**E**_

Huey's eyes widened as the figure giggled.

"Jazmine."

"W-what?" Caesar stood up from the couch as the T.V shut off.

Huey dropped the note, shaking his head.

"T-this…can't be."

**RIP CINDY MCPHEARSON**


	11. The girl

Huey clenched his fists and, at first, just stood there. His eyes remained looking downward and at the note he had just dropped on the floor. Before Caesar or Riley could speak up, Huey took out his katana and threw it across the room. Both Caesar and Riley flinched when the blade struck the screen.

"D-da fuck, Huey?"

Caesar's eyelids lowered, "Dude…it's not your fault." He knew right away what the young revolutionist was thinking.

As Huey stepped over to retrieve his blade, Riley finally spoke his mind.

"All dis…is cause of Jazmine? What da fuck does dat shit mean? She da killa?"

Huey's eyes narrowed as he ripped the blade out, "You're mistaken."

Caesar let out a low sigh as he sat back down on the couch, "She's the victim."

Huey's eyelids lowered, if only for a second, before sharpening again. He put his blade away then left the house.

"Where are you going?" Caesar called out after him.

"To get Jazmine back." He replied sharply.

Huey knew exactly where to go now. His mind had been racing with thoughts and images since the very beginning. He had all the pieces to the puzzle. He just needed to make them fit together. The closer he got to his destination the closer he was to an answer. The hooded men were the same person. He figured this much out but who? And the girl? She appeared in Jazmine's silhouette but if Jazmine was who he sacrificed then it couldn't have been her. A dark persona perhaps, hidden in the deepest cracks of a little girl's imagination?

But everything's that's happened.

Everyone that died.

The entire area around him changing.

Only one person Huey knew of could possibly be capable of such power and destruction.

Huey's train of thought was silenced by his arrival at the hill. He looked up and saw the tree but something was different. The tree was larger, black as coal, and dangling what appeared to be a doll from its branches. Huey hurried to the top. And once there, he saw her.

"Jazmine!?"

She was tied to the tree's bark.

Huey rushed over but once close, she sunk inside the dead wood.

"What the-"

Just then a girl's laughter could be heard. Huey readied his katana and looked around but the sound was impossible to trace. It echoed all around him then suddenly stopped. Huey glanced around then felt a chill rush down his back and turned around quickly.

Jazmine stood behind him.

"…Jazmine?" He questioned lowering his katana a bit.

However, something was off about her. Her hair was down and straightened. Her eyes were blank and glowing red. She giggled more and then hugged him. Huey's eyes widened a bit as she whispered faintly in his ear.

"Have you figured it out yet, Huey?"

Huey's eyes narrowed as he pushed her off him rather harshly, "You're not Jazmine!"

The girl laughed loudly, "Is that so? My, my Huey you ARE smart."

Huey eyed her when she smirked then felt a sharp pain hit his body hard. He looked down as an imprint of the girl's hug appeared over his body. Huey winced more until he fell on one knee and dropped his katana. The girl walked over to him and lifted his face with her hand.

"You already figured out who the man in the hoodie is. But have you figured out who I am? I'm the one calling all the shots, Huey. Don't you remember me?"

She then smirked as her clothes burned off and reappeared wearing Mrs. Wellington's dress.

Huey's eyes widened as her eyes began to glow causing his eyes to glow as well.

_Mrs. Wellington sat on Jazmine's bed while she was in school. _

_Sarah Dubois walked in on the phone with someone, "Yeah I know the doll is getting old." She said sitting on the bed and looked over at her, "And she's not that pretty either. Oh, you did? Well Jazmine would love that. You know her birthday's coming up soon." _

_Wait…mommy what are you doing? Are you giving me away?_

_Sarah stood up from Jazmine's bed and laughed before walking out of the room._

_Who's replacing me? Who's buying Jazmine a new doll!?_

Huey's winced as a new memory formed.

_Jazmine sat in front of the TV with Mrs. Wellington watching Thugnifient. She moved her head from side to side, until he walked out in one screen wearing a skinned animal. Jazmine gasped and began to cry until her father Tom walked over and turned off the television._

"_Jazmine, honey what is it?" _

_Jazmine sniffled when her dad picked her up and nuzzled against him, "He killed a poor defenseless animal!" _

He started to notice a pattern.

_Jazmine walked to the Freeman house holding Mrs. Wellington in her arms. She hummed lowly as she knocked on the door. Riley answered opening the door and eyed Jazmine. Jazmine smiled at him._

"_Hey Riley is Huey home?" _

_Riley stepped outside with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, he home. But there's a toll to get into da house ya see?"_

_Jazmine blinked innocently, "What do you mean?" _

_Riley grabbed Mrs. Wellington and laughed as he ran passed her._

"_Mrs. Wellington!? Riley! Give her back!" She demanded chasing after him. _

_Riley laughed as he tossed Mrs. Wellington up and into the tree in the front yard._

_Jazmine cried lightly as Riley bent down to her and poked her forehead, "Stop being a baby. Baby's play with dolls."_

"_Y-you're so mean sometimes Riley! I hate you!"_

_Huey stepped out of the house and walked over to them. He looked at Jazmine and then Riley. Jazmine blinked as Huey kicked Riley hard on his leg causing him to fall._

"_W-what da fuck Huey!?"_

_Huey shook his head walking over to the tree and kicked it hard as well causing it to shake and Mrs. Wellington to fall. He caught her easily then walked back over to Jazmine and handed her the doll. Jazmine took the doll and hugged it tightly and smiled brightly at Huey._

"_Thanks Huey!"_

_Huey only nodded walking back into the house with Jazmine following after him._

Huey's eyelids lowered a bit.

_Jazmine left Mrs. Wellington on the couch and went into the kitchen with Huey. _

_Riley walked over and looked at the doll glaring, "Stupid doll." Then smirked, "But I get da last laugh cuz Granddad's buying Jazmine a new doll for her birthday."_

_What? Granddad is? No…why Granddad…_

Huey grunted as the memories finally stopped. He grabbed his chest as the pain slowly left.

The girl looked over at him sadly, "Everyone else just got in the way."

Huey forced himself up when suddenly the hooded figure appeared and grabbed him from behind.

Huey grunted then growled, "Mrs. Wellington stop this! Jazmine would never want any of this. If you love her…you wouldn't put her through all this!"

The girl looked down, "That's not my name." She looked back at him smiling weakly, "You always helped me. Protected Jazmine…and for that I thank you."

Huey struggled to get out of the man's grasp.

The girl walked over to him, "But there was one person you couldn't protect her from Huey…"

Huey looked up at her, "And who's that."

The girl chuckled, "Yourself."

Huey's eyes widened as she spoke then lowered as she continued.

"You're afraid of letting anyone in. After your parents died you put up this steel wall…you don't want to love because it hurts when you do, doesn't it? So you push Jazmine away. You hurt her not only to protect her from the world but to protect yourself."

Huey looked at her silently.

The girl smiled warmly, "I can't let you hurt her anymore." She then backed away and into the tree, sinking inside it.

Huey closed his eyes as the man holding him started to laugh, "I know who you are. Mrs. Wellington wanted revenge on my Granddad," Huey began to say, "This whole time she was trying to use Riley to get to him. He's her true victim but what she didn't count on was my Granddad not giving a shit and choosing some bimbo over his own family…he does that…but you already knew that. Didn't you? STINKMEANER."

The hooded figure stopped laughing which caused Huey to smirk.

Huey slammed his foot down on his katana's handle. The katana flung up into the air allowing Huey to catch it when it dropped back down. Once in his grasp, he slammed the handle end into Stinkmeaner's stomach. Huey was then released. He spun around and slashed but the black cloak was all that had been cut in half.

Huey slashed the air with his katana, "I've been waiting for this. To defeat someone like you…Now, show yourself!"

The hooded man appeared in front of Huey with a base ball bat and whacked the katana out of his hand. Then, the bat transformed into an axe and slashed downward. Huey rolled out of the way and kicked at the man's ankle. A crack was heard as his ankle turned to ash and his body dropped. Huey slammed his foot down on the man's wrist causing the same thing to happen. The axe, once within the man's grip, disappeared as he groaned out. Huey bent down and removed the hood from the man's face. It was Stinkmeaner alright but his mouth was recently sewn shut.

"D-dammit…"

_Mrs. Wellington must have done this in order to make sure Stinkmeaner could never give away Jazmine's whereabouts. _

"Damn it!" Huey shouted as he glared down at Stinkmeaner.

He then smirked and slammed his foot into his face erupting him in ash. The ash shot up and fell back down completely covering the young warrior.

Huey walked over to his katana and picked it up before walking over to the tree. He touched the bark where Jazmine's body sank. His eyelids lowered at first but then he pictured Mrs. Wellington sinking in the exact same spot and glared. He stabbed down into the bark while letting out a loud battle cry.

Rain poured down with only one sharp warning, matching Huey's cry. As the water washed away the ash, Huey ripped the katana out of the tree.

"…the new doll…was my idea…"

Thunder echoed.

Huey dropped his katana and touched the bark of the tree with his hand, "I told Granddad to buy it for Jazmine…because…because I was too shy to do it myself!"

Huey punched the tree lightly, "I don't care if she wouldn't know it was me or not…I just wanted to see her happy…see her smile…" Huey's fist loosened up causing him to touch the tree gently.

He pulled away and glared, "This is all my fault! You have the wrong victim! You choose the wrong person, Mrs. Wellington! It was me all along! So come out and do it. Kill me!"

Unexpectedly, lightening struck the tree and came crashing down. Huey moved out of the way as the tree burst into flames. Out of the flames the girl appeared and walked out holding Jazmine in her arms. Huey got back onto his feet then his eyes widened.

"J-jazmine!" He clenched his fist looking over at the girl, "Let her go!"

The tree stopped burning and transformed into a chair. The girl then put Jazmine down on the chair. Jazmine moaned out lowly before opening her eyes.

"Hu…Huey…?" She blinked once awake, "Huey!" She went to get off the chair but was suddenly tied to it.

The girl looked over at Jazmine and smiled, "Would you really replace me Jazmine?"

Jazmine opened her mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by duck tape appearing over her mouth. She struggled to get out of the ropes but it was no use. Huey growled rushing over but was stop dead in his tracks when the ground started shaking. He fell back as the ground broke around Jazmine and the girl. The girl laughed as a large doll house formed around the two. It was pink and lavender with a bright blue door. Once the ground stopped shaking and Huey was able to run inside, the house just disappeared. Huey yelled out, punching where the house once stood. Then turned his head, realizing he recognized the house.

He picked up his katana right away and ran back towards Jazmine's house.

As he run back he passed many demon pups, all of which lifted their heads up and chased after him. Huey stopped short and slashed a few that got close then started running again. He knew he couldn't lead them all back to the house where Riley and the others were. So, he made a sharp turn just before Jazmine's house and ran inside his own. The canines followed him on instinct, just as Huey wanted. He slammed the door behind all of them and smirked. They all lunged at him but Huey slashed his katana around with perfect symmetry. Parts of the dead mutts fell to the ground as Huey lowered his blade.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Huey looked to the side before slowing turning around. The door knob moved roughly then suddenly stopped. Huey gripped down on his katana as the door flung open, revealing who it was.

"H-hiro?..." Huey backed up a bit then got serious and narrowed his eyes at the lifeless Asian boy.

Hiro smirked a bit before rushing towards Huey. Huey slashed but Hiro dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Huey grunted cocking forward only to have Hiro deck him across the face. Huey hit the ground hard, dropping his katana. Hiro bent down and picked the blade up. As Huey got back onto his feet, Hiro leapt in front of him slashing. Huey's eyes widened as he quickly moved out of the way. Hiro's slashes became ungodly fast and, though Huey was able to dodge most of his attacks, he was unable to dodge Hiro when he stabbed down and into Huey's shoulder; pinning him against the wall.

"A-ah…!" Huey growled lowly, "I don't have time for this…!"

Hiro's smirk faded as he ripped the blade out and stabbed back in. Swiftly, Huey ducked out of the way and punched Hiro in the stomach with his good arm. Then, dropped onto his back and double kicked him in both knee caps. Hiro yelled out dropping the katana and falling onto his hands. Huey quickly grabbed his katana and slashed Hiro's head clean off.

Catching his breath, Huey stepped over Hiro's body and towards the front door.

"Sorry man…" He said lowly before opening the door.

A car engine roared as bright head lights nearly blinded the ten year old. Huey winced trying to peer passed the lights and at the car. Before he could get a clear picture, however, the car rammed forward. Huey jumped back and into the house on reflex. The car crashed into the house but got stuck half way through. Huey's left arm was completely numb now and useless but he still had his right. He looked up at the car door as it opened as Uncle Ruckus stumbled out.

"I really don't have time for this…" He said under his breath.

Uncle Ruckus smirked a bit before going back into the car. The car backed out, waiting for Huey to make his move. Huey's eyes narrowed as he slowly put his katana away then rushed toward the front door. As the car came rushing through Huey jumped up and landed on top of the hood. He revealed a faint smirk before flipping off it and landing directly beside the driver's side. His katana smashed through the window, through Ruckus' cheek, and out the other side. Huey pulled his katana out and walked across the street dragging the blade on the ground.

Huey looked up and over at the house. A sharp gust of wind passed by, causing the young freedom fighter to briefly close his eyes. But once opened, his pupils only widened at the sight before him. Jazmine's house was now pink and purple with a bright blue door just like the doll house.

Huey ran inside, only to drop his katana in shock.

"Caesar? Riley?"

**Rest In Pieces Stinkmeaner **


	12. The confession

Jazmine woke up in a strange room. The bed and everything else in it was made of some kind of cheap plastic. She tried to move but quickly realized she was tied to a plastic chair. Suddenly a cold pair of hands gently caressed Jazmine's shoulders. This caused her to twitch. She yelled out feeling something sharp prick her all over her body. Slowly, she looked down and saw that it was barbed wire keeping her in place.

Jazmine felt her breathing increase, which only cause her more pain.

"W-who's there?" She asked in trembles.

A smile could not be seen from the girl standing behind Jazmine.

"My, my~ Jazmine have you grown."

Once Jazmine heard the voice of the girl she instantly panicked, feeling her breath directly behind her.

"W-what do you want?"

"Tell me why did you name me Mrs. Wellington? You know that's not my name."

"Mrs. Wellington?" She questioned as the girl walked over to face her.

Jazmine's eyes widened at the sight of the girl, who strangely looked exactly like her. The girl smiled more as she approached Jazmine. Jazmine tried to pull away, which lead back to more pain from the barbed wire. The girl's smile grew as if she was enjoying Jazmine's pain.

"More…more."

Jazmine grunted lowly, "M-more what?"

The girl put her hand out and touched the side of Jazmine's face, "Pain. More pain."

Jazmine flinched the second the girl's hand touched her, "P-please." She began to beg.

This enraged the girl for some reason. Her hand balled up into a fist and she punched Jazmine across the face. Jazmine cried out as the force of the girl's attack caused her to fly back. She cried out once more when her chair hit the ground. Multiple whimpers slipped out of her mouth as the wires squeezed against her body. She yelled out more trying to hold her face on reflex. Laughter began to fill the air and, as Jazmine opened her teary eyes, she could see through the blurriness of it all that it was the girl who was laughing.

Jazmine continued to cry and after a while the girl didn't much care for it.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to her, "Oh shut up. You're such a baby sometimes."

Jazmine opened one eye to look at her and sniffled a bit, "W-why are you doing this, Mrs. Wellington?"

The girl kicked Jazmine hard, "That's not my name!"

Jazmine screamed before crying more.

The girl touched Jazmine hair before pulling at it, "Where did you even get that name from anyway? You're so stupid."

"S-s-s-top it!"

The girl pulled at her hair more, "Why did I ever love you? You're weak and pathetic!"

Jazmine sobbed louder and louder.

The girl smiled a bit, "Say it."

Jazmine winced as the girl pulled more, "Everyone has that one person they think about…when they're in danger. The person they think will save them. For most babies like you, it's mommy or daddy. But that's not the case here. Is it Jazmine?"

Jazmine's sobs grew lower.

The girl narrowed her eyes and kicked her again. Jazmine grunted which sparked something in the girl.

"Are you holding back now?" She beamed then kicked Jazmine again hoping for a scream but getting another grunt in return.

"Oh, you are…"

Jazmine opened her eyes slowly as the girl lifted her chair back up, "You killed…mommy…"

The girl scoffed, "No, Stinkmeaner killed mommy and everyone else for that matter."

Jazmine whimpered a bit, "Because…of you, though."

The girl chuckled a bit before turning away from Jazmine and walking over to a plastic desk. She opened a draw that didn't appear to be able to open and pulled something out of it. Jazmine's body was finally beginning to settle from the prior pain. Then she saw the knife. Fear, immediately, engulfed her. It was as if a new kind of pain was already upon her.

The girl played with the knife a bit as she walked backed over, "A fake house. A fake room. Fake things…but this," She began to say as she grabbed Jazmine's large puff of hair and cut it right off, "Is very real."

Jazmine's eyes widened as she watched her hair fall to pieces on the ground before her.

The girl walked around Jazmine now and touched her remaining puff, "So…are you going to say it or what?"

Jazmine's eyes filled with tears but she said nothing.

The girl grew impatient quickly. Without warning, she slashed off her last puff. Jazmine went to cry out but bite her lip instead.

"I'm getting really annoyed now, Jazmine."

Jazmine cried lowly trying not to say anything. The girl grabbed the top of Jazmine's chair and smiled a bit before slamming her face first against the floor. Her smile faded on impact and her eyes dulled over as Jazmine cried lowly. She walked around the chair then finally stopped and bent down, lifting the chair up a bit so she could face Jazmine. Her nose was bleeding.

The girl smiled again, "Does it hurt? The barbed wire?" She giggled a bit, "You're bleeding."

Jazmine sobbing stopped for a moment as she looked at the girl and thought of Sofia. She was so much stronger. _What would she do?_ And just then Jazmine did something completely out of character. She gathered some bloody saliva and spat in the girl's face.

This, and only this, caused the girl to drop the knife and stumble back. She wiped her face over and over again crying out. Jazmine's eyes were as sharp as daggers but quickly dropped into a state of confusion and somehow guilt. The girl fell back and onto the fake bed crying.

"W-what…" Was all Jazmine could manage to say as the girl sat up holding her face.

"Y-you're so mean to me! Why are you so mean to me!?"

"W-what…the hell is wrong with you!?"

The girl sniffed a bit as she giggled a bit, "You look funny."

Jazmine clenched her fist, even though it hurt her, and yelled out as loud as she could.

The girl wiped her tears away, "What's wrong?"

Jazmine let her head fall forward then slowly looked back over at the girl, "Why are you doing this to me?"

The girl slipped off the bed and walked back over to her, picking up the knife. Jazmine closed her eyes as she slashed at her but missed her skin. Jazmine winced, feeling a snap and when she opened her eyes the barbed wires were all cut. The girl gestured for Jazmine to get out of the chair and so she did. She rubbed her arms and winced when she felt the pain from the wires finally settling in, now that she was freed. She slipped to her knees crying out as her body twitched from the stabs all over. Then, thankfully, numbness and she was able to stand back up. The girl watched her the entire time with her head tilted a bit to the side.

Jazmine looked into the girl's eyes. It was as if she were looking into her own eyes. The girl smiled at her as she did this then raised an eyebrow as Jazmine's eyes trailed away from her and to the door.

"Do you think you can leave on your own?" She asked Jazmine shaking her head, "Nono, I think you'll need help. Now who was it again?"

Jazmine looked back to her, glaring.

"Well?"

Jazmine turned her back to the girl and ran for the door. She reached out for the knob but was a bit taken back when the knife flew passed and stabbed into the door knob. Jazmine tried pulling the knife out but was unable to. She tried to open the door but was also unable to. She slammed her hands against the door over and over again before finally sliding down and turning back over to see the girl.

Her eyes widened when she saw the girl close to her.

"Did you really think you could leave?"

Jazmine finally screamed out once more.

*Huey dropped his katana in shock. Caesar, Riley, and Sofia were all dolls. Cautiously, Huey walked over to them. Their eyes were made of buttons and their mouths sewn shut. Caesar and Riley's hair was made out of string where as Sofia's was made of something closer to human hair, _horse hair perhaps?_ Huey glanced around the plastic room and reminded himself that he had to find Jazmine. He hoped that after he put an end to all this, then things would go back to normal and the others would be okay. It was then that he noticed the red paint under Sofia's doll. His eyelids lowered a bit but he shook it off and walked back over to his katana.

Suddenly, a loud scream caught his attention. The sound of his name, through _her_ voice pierced right through him.

*"HUEYYYYY!" Jazmine screamed out.

The girl laughed maniacally, finally getting what she wanted.

"And there it is. The name of the person you care about the most. The person who you think will always be there for you and protect you." Her eyes sharpened now at the thought, "But you're wrong." She growled and gripped down her knife before stabbing Jazmine in the face.

Jazmine closed her eyes on reflex. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the knife just centimeters away from her face. Her vision was a bit blurry at first but when it settled, she peered over and at the girl. The girl's pupils were wide and blood ran down her forehead and off the tip of her nose. Jazmine gasped and covered her mouth. She then noticed the blade stabbing into the girl's forehead from the door behind them. She turned around and saw that the blade was sticking through the other side.

"H-huey…" She managed to say with hope.

Huey ripped his blade out of the door, "Jazmine, get back!"

Jazmine nodded as if he could see her and crawled out of the way as Huey kicked the door down. The door hit the girl and flung her back and over the fake bed. Huey looked around and noticed the knife on the floor first, then Jazmine. He rushed over to her dropping his katana and before she could say anything she was silenced but his embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay…"

Jazmine felt her face turn red almost instantly. At first, Huey's hug hurt her body but the warmth he gave off poured over her like nothing else. Her eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in his chest and cried out loudly.

Huey smiled weakly as she began to cry, "It's okay…" He said lowly petting her now short hair.

"It was Mrs. Wellington the whole time! It's all my fault isn't it!?"

Huey shook his head and hugged her tighter, before standing up with her.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'm going to fix this."

Huey noticed the house didn't change back. He knew it wasn't over.

Jazmine sniffed but nodded, feeling safe again. She didn't let go of him though, and clung to his arm as he aimed his katana forward. The girl laughed tossing the door aside and sitting up.

"Huey, Huey, Huey."

Huey eyes only narrowed.

Jazmine flinched a bit as the girl got back to her feet, _how could anyone survive that? She's not human…_

The girl chuckled as the room around them began to change back and forth between reality and the girl's dream world.

_She's weakened, _Huey thought with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

The girl tilted her head to the side, "Don't be foolish. There's only one way you can make me go away…and it isn't swear force."

Jazmine felt her chest tighten.

Huey shook his head and pulled away from Jazmine. He rushed at the girl, slashing forward. The girl jumped back and landed on the wall behind them. Jazmine watched them fight but thought about what the girl said. If what she said were true then Huey would only tire himself out, allowing the girl to finish him off. She had to think of what it was the girl needed.

Huey threw his katana at the wall, causing the girl to flip over it and him. She landed behind him and kicked. Huey ducked down and, while ducked, he grabbed his kodachi out of his boot and slashed at the girl's ankles. The girl yelled out before laughing and kicked Huey in the face. She then rolled over him and kicked back against his head.

Jazmine ran over to the girl and pushed her away from Huey, "Leave him alone!"

Huey grunted, "J-Jazmine. Stay back, Jazmine!" He shouted getting back up and onto his feet.

Jazmine's eyes filled with water, "No! You're always doing everything alone. I want to help you. I need to help you!"

The girl stood up as well, "Why?"

Huey growled and got in front of Jazmine, "Stay away…I can do this."

"Why? Why does it have to be you? Why does it always have to be you!? Don't you wonder that? Doesn't it bother you?"

Huey's eyes widened for a split second, then lowered and finally narrowed.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Jazmine grabbed his arm, "I already got hurt!"

Huey turned to her, "Please."

Jazmine gripped down on him, "I don't want you to get hurt just as much as you don't want me to get hurt…"

Huey looked away from her, "That's not true…"

Jazmine pulled at him, "Yes it is, Huey! I love you!"

Huey froze.

The girl grunted and grabbed her chest, "C-crap…"

Huey glanced the girl's way, "This…can't be it…" He said lowly as he blushed ever so slightly.

Huey Freeman was a man of action. This was a whole other battle. A battle he never thought he'd ever have to face. A battle he purposely strayed away from. He looked Jazmine's way causing her to blush more and pull away from him. Huey knew what words he needed to say. And he knew that his response was true.

However, he just couldn't do it…


	13. The unlucky ones

Huey stared at Jazmine a bit. Her outfit was ripped as well as her skin. There were bruises already forming on her creamy complication. Her hair was extremely short now and jagged. But beyond everything he saw her.

The real her.

"J-Jazmine I…"

Huey Freeman was stuttering.

This never happened.

"Huey…" Jazmine glanced away shyly, "I-I'm glad you came to save me."

Huey snapped out of it right away, "Of course I came."

Jazmine looked back over at him smiling weakly. Then her eyes widened as he grabbed her by the shoulders, causing them both to blush again.

"Jazmine…" He said firmly then breathed in deeply before continuing, "I-"

Jazmine's eyes shot passed him and saw the girl rushing at them, picking up the knife on her way over. Huey clenched down on Jazmine, noticing right away and pulled her close to him before lunging to the side and rolling out of the way. Jazmine cried out as they hit the floor but Huey made sure to hold her head so she wouldn't get hurt. He winced as he landed on his already wounded arm. The girl growled and turned back around before rushing at them again. Huey shook the pain off and got up with Jazmine. He pushed her off and away from him as the girl stabbed down into his body. Huey grunted loudly as the knife pierced his chest but he held on to part of the blade for dear life. His palm bleed but he pushed with all his might to stop the knife from going in any deeper.

Jazmine gasped, "H-huey!"

The girl grinned as she pushed down harder, "So this is the great Huey Freeman. Pathetic!"

Huey winced as the blade dug into his hands more.

Jazmine clenched her fists.

"You can't protect her. You can't even protect yourself."

"Protect this!" Jazmine shouted as she tackled the girl away from Huey. Huey's eyes widened as the girl released the knife and fell back with Jazmine on top of her. Huey quickly ripped the knife out and rushed over.

"Jazmine! Get out of the way!"

But Jazmine ignored Huey and slapped the girl across the face, just as the girl opened her mouth to speak. Jazmine's eyes filled with tears as she began hitting the girl over and over again, sobbing as she did so.

"How. Could. You!? Do. This. To. Me!?" She screamed.

Huey flinched slightly, never seeing Jazmine this way before.

"J-Jazmine."

Jazmine grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her a bit, "I played with you every day! I brought you outside! To the park! To nanas! We drank make believe tea together! And went to Huey's meetings!" She shook her harder now, "You were my favorite toy! WHY!?"

The girl winced as Jazmine shook her then touched her hand gently, "Because…"

She then gripped down on Jazmine's hand roughly, "You lied to me!"

Jazmine blinked as the girl pulled her in and grabbed her by the throat.

Huey stepped forward with the knife, "Jazmine!" And narrowed his eyes as he aimed the knife at the back of the girl's head, "Release her!"

The girl ignored Huey, "You told me you loved me. Remember? And only me…"

Jazmine shook a bit, "I don't…" She managed to choke out, "Remember…"

The girl's eyes started to glow and once they did Jazmine's did as well, "Then let me remind you."

Huey stumbled back as his eyes start to glow as well.

_Jazmine ran into her room crying. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed loudly into her pillow. After a few minutes she pulled away slowly and wiped her face. She glanced over at her doll with numb eyes and picked her up slowly._

"_Huey…is so mean to me…" She stated lowly._

"_I tell you this all the time don't I? One minute I'm crying because of him and the next…"_

_Jazmine growled a bit as she tossed the doll at the wall, "I HATE HIM!"_

_Then she gasped and ran over to the doll, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" And hugged down on the toy, "Huey just makes me so mad please forgive me?"_

_There was a pause and then Jazmine smiled, "I knew I could count on you…I love you Mrs. Wellington. And only you." She said happily hugging the doll more._

Huey winced as the images fell from his mind and he was able to see the girl and Jazmine again. Jazmine's eyes filled with tears as did the girl's.

"What's my name, Jazmine?"

Jazmine choked as the girl's grip tightened.

"WHAT'S MY REAL NAME!?"

Huey glared as he stabbed into the back of the girl's head, "I said get off her!"

Jazmine's eyes rolled back into her head before she fell back. The girl's eyes widened at first before slowly lowered, "Heh heh…" She chuckled out before her flesh burned off. Her clothes went up in flames before only ash remained.

Huey dropped the knife and rushed over to Jazmine, "Jazmine? Jazmine!" He shook her a bit but she didn't move.

The doll house began to shake as the girl's voice echoed throughout every room.

Huey gripped down on Jazmine as he looked around the room, "You bitch…I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me. **I'm immortal**!"

Huey looked back down at Jazmine. He breathed in deeply before leaning in.

"What are you…doing?" The girl's voice cracked a bit as Huey closed his eyes.

Huey Freeman was indeed a man of action.

"No. You can't love her. You can't!" The girl cried out as Huey pressed his lips against Jazmine's.

The doll house stopped shaking for a moment.

Jazmine's eyes shot open as her face turned bright red.

Huey pulled away slowly, with little to no emotion on his face but his eyes were…softer.

"H-h-huey…?" Jazmine stuttered out.

Huey just stared at her blankly before being smacked across the face.

"Ow!" He shouted holding the side of his face, "What was that for!?"

Jazmine covered her mouth with wide eyes, "My…first kiss…"

Then looked around the room, "Where did…that girl go?"

Huey stood up putting his hand out to her. Jazmine blinked at first but took his hand happily as he helped her to her feet.

Laughter broke out, causing Jazmine to cling to Huey. Huey narrowed his eyes and glanced around the room as the house began to shake once more.

"D-damn it…"

Jazmine face grew pale, "I-I thought." She then cried out as the ceiling started to fall piece by piece.

Huey grabbed Jazmine and rolled under the bed. He grunted as his arm was unable to take much more and began to feel faintish, "I thought that was enough!" Jazmine finished.

Huey thought so too. He thought admitting his feelings for Jazmine was what needed to be done. But they were clearly missing something. Or worse, there simply was nothing they could do. Huey shook his head to himself, refusing to give up so easily. _What could it be?_ There had to be something they were over looking!

Jazmine cried out, as pieces of the ceiling hit the bed they were under.

"H-huey…I'm scared."

Huey squeezed down on her hand a bit. He was scared as well, though, he wouldn't admit it. The great Huey Freeman was afraid. He wasn't ready to die.

Not today.

Not like this.

He had to at least protect Jazmine. He glanced over at her. Tears filled her eyes as her body shook a bit. _Think Huey. This was all about Jazmine. Collect all the information: first the doll wanted Granddad dead because he bought Jazmine a new doll. Then Sarah and Tom for allowing it. Then Riley for always picking on Jazmine. And finally me for hurting Jazmine so much…She made a deal with Stinkmeaner. Allowed him to kill whoever he wanted. Most of the people the doll wanted dead weren't even killed…Could Jazmine really be the one she wants dead? Perhaps Jazmine would then be with her forever? Then why make us confess our feelings? It's like she…in her own sick way…wanted to help us? But if that's the case then why is she still here? She said she was immortal…and what was it she kept asking Jazmine again?_

"Time's running out! Ahahahaha! Soon everyone in my little play house will be dead!"

Huey turned to Jazmine finally remembering what the doll wanted from her.

"Jazmine."

Jazmine's eyes shot to Huey who continued, "What's her name?"

Jazmine stared at him blankly before answering, "Mrs. Well-"

"No, Jazmine. Her real name."

Jazmine blinked, "That is her-"

"Jazmine, listen to me. You know how some toys already come with a name? It's normally written on their tag. But most kids change their names to whatever they see fit. What was Mrs. Wellington's original name before you change it?"

Jazmine's eyes widened for a moment as she recalled the day she got Mrs. Wellington…

_It was a warm summer day about two years before meeting Huey Freeman. Jazmine and her mom were out shopping when Jazmine noticed a doll. She ran over to the toy section and tilted her head to the side following the doll which slowly fell off the shelf. Jazmine gasped a bit but grew curious right away. She walked over to the doll and picked it up. She noticed that all the other dolls had blonde hair but the one in her hands had red hair. She smiled a bit and hugged the doll wanting it right away. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Can I have this!?"_

_Sarah looked over at Jazmine then the doll, "…what an ugly doll. Are you sure you don't want one of the other ones?"_

_Jazmine pouted as her face puffed up a bit, "I want this one."_

_Sarah laughed a bit then nodded, "Okay, okay." And headed for another aisle, "So what's your new dolly's name?"_

_Jazmine checked the tag, "…Dolly?" And stuck her tongue out a bit before giggling, "Nono! It's Mrs. Wellington!"_

"_Mrs. Wellington?" Sarah questioned then shook her head, "Oh! From that cartoon? Yeah…I guess she does kind of look like Mrs. Wellington." And smiled a bit, "Okay, Mrs. Wellington it is."_

"DA….DOLLY!" Jazmine screamed causing the house to stop shaking.

Huey glanced around a bit before crawling out from under the bed. The room looked normal now, with no more plastic. He then bent down. He put his hand out to Jazmine before helping her out. Jazmine clung to Huey still scared but, slowly, opened her eyes and looked around the room. She smiled weakly before noticing the doll on the floor and backed up a bit.

A girl appeared, in spirit form, over the doll. She looked exactly like Jazmine yet again, only this time her hair was red and in curls. She wore the same dress as Mrs. Wellington and smiled warmly bending down to the doll. When the girl touched the doll, it turned to ash. She then stood back up and looked over at Jazmine.

"_I always loved you Jazmine." She said before closing her eyes and touching her own chest, "With all of my heart." And opened her eyes to look at Jazmine once more._

Jazmine was angry with her doll but clenched her fists to respond.

"Good-bye, Dolly."

Dolly lowered her head and disappeared and once doing so, the town outside instantly changed back to normal. Jazmine looked down at her clothes and still saw the blood then turned to Huey who's arm was still wounded. Huey cracked a bit of a smile at Jazmine before passing out.

"H-huey!"

* * *

15 years later

* * *

A young girl skipped around the park with a small brown bunny in her hands. Jazmine sat on a bench rubbing her large stomach and smiled watching the girl. She leaned to the side and rested her head on, a now twenty five year old, Huey Freeman. Huey put his arm around Jazmine then glanced to the side as a young boy stumbled over to them.

"H-hi Mr. and Mrs. Freeman."

Jazmine giggled a bit, "Hello Iro. And where are your parents?"

Iro pointed behind him as Caesar and Sofia walked over with a basket.

"Jazzy!" Sofia shouted while waving.

"Soffie!" Jazmine shouted back before trying to stand up.

Huey got up right away and helped Jazmine without missing a beat.

Caesar chuckled a bit, "Still over protective I see."

Huey glared at Caesar before smirking a bit, "You would be too."

Caesar nodded as Sofia nudged him, "Oh he was! When I was pregnant with Iro? Adios mio, this one!"

Iro swayed a bit, watching a girl play with her bunny.

Jazmine smiled softly before bending down to him, "Iro? Would you like to play with Dorothy?"

Iro blushed slightly before nodding.

Huey eyed Jazmine a bit, "You shouldn't be bending down." And helped her back to her feet.

Sofia pushed Iro and he left the group. The adults then took to the benches and watched their children play.

Caesar pulled Sofia playfully into his lap and looked Huey's way, "So how's Reezy?"

Huey rolled his eyes, "In and out of prison."

Caesar saddened a bit as Sofia watched Dorothy hold up her bunny to Iro, "It's been fifteen years and it still gets to him, huh?"

Jazmine glanced away, "I think it still gets to all of us. But Riley was the youngest so he acted out right away. I mean Huey and I had each other and you and Caesar had each other…Riley was kind of left out in a way. Healing wasn't easy for him and he started acting out, ya know?"

Huey rubbed Jazmine's back, "It's not your fault Jazmine. Riley would have ended up in and out of jail with or without that experience."

Caesar chuckled a bit, "I'm sure he brags about it."

Huey narrowed his eyes a bit, "Just about every time he's out."

Iro made the bunny bounce around, which made Dorothy giggle. He smiled a bit at her then blinked and put the bunny down. Dorothy picked up her stuffed toy and watched as Iro walked over to a tree. Dorothy stood up and followed him before tilting her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asked him as he turned around.

Iro was holding a doll in his hands.

Dorothy stared at the doll a bit before smiling.

Iro handed the doll to Dorothy who hugged down on it, "Aww…I wish I could keep dolly."

"Why can't keep dolly?" Iro asked a bit confused.

Dorothy saddened a bit, "Mama hates dollys. They scare her."

Iro nodded a bit then blinked getting an idea, "What if…you hide dolly?"

Dorothy smiled big, "Dolly can be our secret."

Iro smiled back before nodding.

"What should we name her?"

Both Iro and Dorothy paused to think for a moment.

"Ya know…she kinda looks like-"

They then smiled at the same time, looking over at each other having the perfect name.

"Mrs. Wellington!"

**A/N: Thanks so much again for all the support. This story took awhile to finish but it is one of my favorites. I'm so glad so many people liked it. Hehe, it was fun to write! I used a lot of different horror references. Wonder if anyone caught any. Anyways I'm rambling. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING NIGHTMARE IN WOODCREST! **


End file.
